Erreurs réparées
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Une enquête fait remonter de vieux souvenirs à un membre de l'équipe. Léger spoiler saison 4 et 5. Présence de toute l'équipe. Un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine. Chapitre 13 en ligne ! R&R please !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre ****: Erreurs réparées**

**Spoiler**** : Il doit y en avoir de la saison 4 et même de la saison 5. Un peu de l'histoire de Jeanne mais en quantité infime et déjà un peu plus de spoiler de Requiem 5x07. Par contre je voudrai préciser que cette histoire met venue à l'esprit bien avant Requiem et que je n'ai pris que Maddie Taylor et l'histoire de la Capsule Time. Lorsque j'ai écrit la fin je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte.**

**Disclaimer**** : A moi, à moi et rien qu'à moi ! EUH... nan désolé pas à moi, tout est à Bellisario, sauf Harnounk Höwggllennskanovitch que vous verrez à la fin de cette histoire, et en faite Alfonzo Guarez et aussi à moi.**

**Résumé ****: Une nouvelle enquête pour le NCIS fait remonté des souvenirs à un des membres de l'équipe.**

**Note ****: Je remercie Fan-D pour la correction. (si il reste des fautes c'est sa faute à lui !) Ca te va comme ça la taille ?**

**Note 2****: Normalement je posterai toute les semaines et à chaque fois le même jour comme je l'ai fait avec Fanatique, sauf si bien sur j'ai un probléme pour poster.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 1 **

Après une longue journée comme celle qu'il venait de passer il avait besoin de se dépenser. Il était venu travailler comme il le faisait tout les jours, et on lui avait dit qu'il y avait du travail. Il s'était dit chouette une petite enquête pour commencer la semaine, mais malheureusement le seul travail qu'il y avait eu à faire c'était celui de retaper les vieux dossiers et enquêtes à l'ordinateur. Plus de 6h à retaper de vieilles enquêtes allant du petit trafic de drogue à des meurtres sanglants. Très diversifiant tout ça. De temps en temps il avait trouvé le nom de Gibbs, prouvant qu'il enquêtait déjà depuis plusieurs années.   
Le pire dans tout ça c'était que Mc Gee avait eu la grande idée de partager les dossiers en part égales. Le problème dans tout ça c'est que Tony ne tapait pas vraiment vite, il avoisinait même les 20 mots à la minute. Et Mc Gee qui n'avait pas arrêter de lui dire qu'il avait 10 doigts pour taper et qu'il ferait mieux de se servir de tous s'il ne voulait pas planter sa tente ici ce soir. Même Ziva tapait plus vite que lui et pourtant elle n'était pas encore vraiment habituer au clavier américain, et qui n'arrêter pas de chercher des les différents symboles pour ponctuer ses phrases. Bref une journée à mourir d'ennui, il était à présent 20h30, et Tony était donc dans une salle de sports pour se défouler. Un peu de musculation lui ferait le plus grand bien. Entre deux séries de développé couché, une jeune femme très charmante vint le voir alors qu'il était en train de boire.

Cheveux châtain avec de beau reflets roux, des yeux bleus clairs qui n'était pas s'en lui rappeler ceux de son patron, ainsi que de sérieux avantages avant et arrière.

"Pouvez-vous m'aider à bander mes mains ? J'ai déjà fait la gauche, mais j'ai quelques difficultés pour la droite." Elle lui lança un magnifique sourire, et Tony ne résista pas. Après tout si la demoiselle avait besoin d'aide il se devait de l'aider non ?

"Mais bien sûr mademoiselle." Il se leva de son banc et commença à lui bander les mains.

"Appelez-moi Sydney. Sydney Bristow." 

"Sydney Bristow ? Toujours au SD-6 **(1) **? "plaisanta Tony.

"Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'on me la sortie celle là ! Mais c'est la 1ere fois de la part d'un homme aussi charmant que vous." C'était lui ou la température commençait à monter dans la salle ?

"Moi c'est Tony. Dîtes moi Sydney, vous faîtes de la boxe depuis longtemps ?" Petit à petit il enroulait la bande autour des doigts de la jeune femme, elle avait la peau douce, et il appréciait ce contact.

"Depuis quelques mois. Je suis assez douée." Et elle lui décocha un autre sourire 10 000 watts. Quelque chose disait à Tony qu'elle n'était pas là juste pour qu'il l'aide, après tout, quand on fait de la boxe depuis assez longtemps on arrive à se bander les mains toute seule très rapidement. Puis tous ces sourires lui disaient qu'il avait toutes ces chances.

Il avait fini de lui bander les mains et il vit qu'elle commençait à enfiler les gants. Il se réinstalla sur le banc et but une autre gorgée de son eau."En quel honneur ? Vous avez peur de vous faire attaquer ?"

"Disons qu'une femme doit savoir se défendre toute seule dans une si grande ville."

"Quand on a un petit ami, ce n'est pas obligatoire."

"Encore faudrait il que j'en ai un." Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long, ces yeux bleus étaient tellement expressifs. Il n'en revenait pas, si ça ce n'était pas se faire draguer il ne savait pas ce que c'était. "Il n'y a plus personne à part vous, vous voulez qu'on se fasse un petit match ?"

"J'adorerai." Et à son tour il lui fit son sourire spécial jolie fille, celui qui faisait craquer toutes ces demoiselles.

"Méfiez vous, je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air." Elle monta sur le ring qui était au centre de la salle.

"C'est encore mieux alors." Il enfila ses propres gants. "Vous devriez mettre vos protections, je ne voudrais pas abîmer un si jolie visage." il monta sur le ring à son tour et lui lança les protections

"Alors vous aussi mettez les vôtres, je ne voudrai pas abîmer un si beau visage moi non plus." Elle lui lança les protections à son tour. Elle se mit en position. "Alors vous êtes prêt ?"

"Plus que jamais !" Et à son tour il se prépara, se rappelant les conseils que lui avait donnés Gibbs quelques temps plus tôt.

Il se lança un peu plus dans la discussion tout en évitant les coups que lui portait Syd, en étant un peu plus explicite. Après il tout il pouvait jouer au même jeu que elle."Une si jolie fille dans une si grande ville ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied alors ?"

"Faut croire que oui, mais c'est parce que je suis nouvelle dans la ville." Elle reprit son souffle après avoir esquiver un coup de Tony.

"C'est pour le travail ou la famille ?" demanda Tony.

"On va dire que c'est un problème familiale."Toujours avec un grand sourire elle lui demanda :"Je rêve ou vous me ménagez ?"

"Non !"

"Avouez, vous retenez vos coups ?"

"Bon d'accord, je retiens les coups."

"Mais il ne faut pas !" Et d'un coup de pied elle le fit tomber.

"C'est pas réglementaire ça !"

"Parce que vous suivez toujours les règles vous ?" Elle n'était plus en position de défense et elle avait baissé ses bras. Visiblement elle n'était pas prête en cas d'attaque.

"Non, j'avoue, je fais des écarts." Et à son tour en un coup de pied il l'envoya au tapis.

"Vous m'avez eu." dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Il ne faut pas vous démoralisez, je m'entraîne avec un ancien marine et un officier du Mossad." lui répondit Tony toujours allonger sur le ring. Cela donnait une scène étrange, ils étaient tous les deux allonger par terre sur le ring, se regardant et se souriant.

"Et en quel honneur, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?" Elle se mit à genoux au dessus de Tony essayant de le maintenir au sol. Ces cheveux effleuraient le visage de l'italien, et il devait avouer que la jeune femme sentait extrêmement bon.

"Je suis un agent fédéral du NCIS." Et en un coup de rein, il fit basculait la situation, à présent Sydney se trouvait sous lui, les poignets, maintenus tant bien que mal par les mains gantées de l'agent. 

"Je comprends mieux alors je n'avais aucune chance avec vous..."

"Ca dépend du domaine." Oh oui ça dépendait du domaine, car Tony voyait bien que dans un domaine en particulier elle avait toute ses chances.

"Ah oui ? Alors on pourrait finir cette discussion dans un lieu un peu plus confortable non ?" Il voyait très bien qu'elle genre de lieu confortable elle voulait parler.

" Bien sur." Avec ces dents il enleva le scratch de ses gants et tendit une main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. A son tour elle enleva ses protections et attrapa la main de Tony. Il tira sa main vers lui, et Syd atterrit directement dans les bras d'Anthony. "Je propose chez moi, ce n'est pas loin."

"D'accord." Elle descendit du ring et attrapa leurs sacs.

"On y va ?"

"Bien sur." Il prit les deux sacs de la main de la jeune femme et les mis sur son épaule droite, et il passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Syd.

Finalement la journée n'avait pas était aussi nulle que ça.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(1) **je parle bien évidemment de la Sydney Bristow de Alias incarné pendant 5 ans par Jennifer Garner

_Bon alors ? Je sais ce premier chapitre n'est pas plein d'action et tout mais ça va venir, là c'est juste pour mettre le tout en place. Dîtes vous que c'est comme les 3 minutes d'épisodes que l'on a avant le générique.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ame sensible s'abstenir. Ce chapitre contient de la torture, bon c'est pas aussi terrible que ça, mais je préfére le dire. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews.**

**Chapitre 2**

Rentré dans un bâtiment fédéral était une chose hardie, mais le plan était prêt depuis des mois et rien ne vint le déranger. Tout les cas avaient été envisagés. Le plus dur avait été de passer les gardes de sécurité à l'entré du parking avec leurs chiens. Mais heureusement ses vêtements sombres se mêlaient avec la nuit et aucun des agents de sécurité ne remarqua que quelqu'un était entré dans le périmètre. La clef rentra dans la serrure facilement, heureusement que la clef avait été dans sa possession sinon le plan serait bien vite tombé à l'eau.  
Discrètement l'ombre entra dans le hall. La aussi il y avait un gardien, mais il était bien trop occupé à insulter un joueur de base-ball pour remarquer l'intrusion. Utiliser l'ascenseur était hors de question, trop bruyant et trop visible après tout peut être y avait il encore des agents là-haut. L'escalier était plus sûr même s'il y avait plusieurs étages a monté. Le badge pour ouvrir la porte des escaliers coulissa dans la fente prévue et un petit voyant vert qui était auparavant rouge s'alluma. La porte s'ouvrit, et ses pieds gravirent les marches.  
Une fois monté, l'ombre entrouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, et pas un bruit ne régner dans le bâtiment du NCIS. Aucun agent n'était resté travailler plus tard que prévue et aucun n'était arrivé plus tôt. Tout se passé selon le plan prévu, heureusement. Après tout ce travail, se faire attraper l'aurait anéanti.

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement à présent pour pouvoir passer et la lampe torche dans sa main gantée éclaira la salle. Tout en étant silencieux, l'ombre s'installa sur un ordinateur et l'alluma, ce dernier fit beaucoup de bruit dans le silence de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écran s'alluma en demandant le mot de passe.  
Heureusement, aucune technologie ne lui résistait, et grâce à son talent de hackers le mot de passe ne fût plus longtemps utile.

L'ordinateur lui annonça, la bienvenue avant de laisser place au fond d'écran avec de nombreux icônes. Il y en avait un qui indiquait Base de Données. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus et son doigt dirigea la souris vers cette icône et double-cliqua.

La page s'ouvrit, L'ombre tapa le nom qu'elle recherchait puis appuya sur entrée. Le dossier apparut presque immédiatement, ses yeux le parcoururent en diagonale, ses yeux s'arrêtant à chaque fois que le nom apparaissait. Son doigt dirigea une fois de plus la souris jusqu'au petit symbole pour imprimer. L'imprimante s'actionna d'elle même et très vite les 12 pages du dossier furent en sa possession. Au moment ou sa main venait de mettre toutes ces feuilles dans le sac, un bruit lui fît lever la tête : l'ascenseur. En un éclair, l'ombre fut cacher sous le bureau et la lampe torche éteinte, et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un ding sonore.  
Probablement un gardien faisant sa ronde. Une lumière éclaira la salle, mais ne révélant à aucun moment sa présence. Des bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus près, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le bureau utilisé comme cachette. Puis le silence s'installa pendant que le gardien balayait encore une fois la salle.

Puis un grésillement se fit entendre, le grésillement d'une radio.

"Ici, Joe. RAS pour le 5éme étage."

"OK, Passe au 6éme." grésilla la voix.

"D'accord. Où en sont les Red Socks ?" 

"13 à 16 pour l'équipe adverse."

"C'est pas vrai, on va perdre le championnat !"

"Et toi tes 50 dollars." plaisanta la voix modifiée par la radio.

"Ouais, ouais rien n'est joué encore. Joe terminé." Puis les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois puis se referma.

L'ombre attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir de sous le bureau, au cas où le gardien revienne, mais il ne revint pas. Alors l'ombre reprit les escaliers et sortit comme elle était entrée. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, et de se venger. 

L'ombre prit sa voiture, et se dirigea vers où elle devait aller, pas besoin de vérifier sur le papier, le nom et l'adresse était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, c'était normal très bientôt vengeance serait faite, et des réponses seraient donnés.

Alfonzo Guarez dit Le touche à tout. Surnommé ainsi car il pouvait aussi bien être vendeur de drogue le matin et organisé une vente d'armes le soir alors que dans l'après midi il pouvait superviser un trafic d'organes humains. Il était aussi connu pour ces bons tuyaux, il avait de bon contact et de bonnes infos et il les mettait à disposition de n'importe qui pour une bonne somme d'argent. Et c'est pour ça que l'ombre voulait vengeance, c'était lui qui avait vendu l'info et qui avait donné leur itinéraire à Pedro Hernandez. Sa mère était morte à cause de lui. Et maintenant l'ombre voulait mettre hors d'état de nuire cette personne ainsi que celle qui avait demandé l'information, et commanditait le meurtre.

Alfonzo Guarez habitait un quartier peu fréquentable de la ville, là ou se mêlait pauvres, criminels et autres rebuts de la société. L'ombre se gara silencieusement, un peu avant le bâtiment où devait se trouver Alf. La ruelle arrière était sombre, des déchets jonchaient la rue et de nombreux chats observaient ce qui se passer. La porte était fermé, mais heureusement la aussi en plus d'être un bon hacker, ouvrir une serrure de cette sorte était un jeu d'enfant, et un autre de ses dons.

Un cliquetis lui indiqua que la porte était ouverte. Un léger coup de pied dans la porte lui permis de passer. Il n'y avait qu'une faible source de lumière, qui provenait d'une pièce lointaine. Alfie devait être là, et l'ombre suivit la lumière. Et elle arriva enfin ou il était, Le Touche à Tout lui tourner le dos, assis à une table il semblait être en train de compter l'argent qu'il s'était fait. Ses pas étaient légers, tellement légers que personnes ne pouvait se rendre compte que l'ombre était là. Sa main tâtonna et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool qui trainait là, et l'abattit sur la tête du criminel. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà dans les vapes.

L'ombre sortit tout le matériel qui était nécessaire pour ce qui devait être fait. Très rapidement, Alfie fut attaché solidement à sa chaise. L'ombre prit une des autres chaises qui étaient dans la pièce et s'installa dessus.

"Alfonzo ! "

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'ombre répéta l'appelle sans plus de succès. Alors sa main s'abattit sur le visage du magouilleur, qui cette fois ci se réveilla. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, et il avait un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas ou ne se rappelant pas se qui c'était passer quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'ombre tapa dans ses mains. " Debout Alfie !!!!!! " s'écria la voix de l'ombre du ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle pouvait.   
Apparemment se fût utile car, Alfonzo eut tout de suite les yeux en fasse des trous, et essaya de se détacher.

"Pas la peine, je suis spécialiste des nœuds ils ne vont pas se défaire comme ça. " Un sourire presque carnivore se dessina sur le visage de l'ombre.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!"

"Beaucoup de chose : des infos, me venger…" énonça l'ombre d'un ton presque rêveur, comme si ce qui allait se passer aller soulager sa peine.

"Je ne vous connais même pas."

"Mais moi je vous connais Alfonzo « Touche à tout » Guarez, je sais ce que vous avez fait." L'ombre marqua une pause pour calmer son envie de vengeance. "Vous avez tuez ma mère, et vous avez essayé de me tuer, malheureusement pour vous et heureusement pour moi vous n'avez pas réussi." 

"C'est donc pour ça, tu as perdu ta Mama. Je sais même pas qui c'est mais je suis sûre que c'était une merde tout comme sa progéniture." Le visage de Touche à Tout n'exprimait aucun remord. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas se rappeler de toutes les personnes qu'il avait balançait.

La réaction de l'ombre ne fut pas celle qu'Alfie attendait. L'ombre était calme, presque décontracté." Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui vais finir mort sur le sol sale de cette maison. C'était il y a 16 ans, ici même à Norfolk. Vous avez balancé ma mère à Pedro Hernandez et elle a été tué.

"Et alors ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Je ne fais que du business, je vends des infos, après à quoi elles servent ne me regarde pas." La voix de Alf était un peu plus nerveuse à présent, normal, vu les instruments de tortures qui s'étalaient devant lui à présent. 

"Si, cela vous regarde, vous ne seriez pas là, si vous ne m'aviez pas balancé moi et ma mère." L'ombre se saisit d'un couteau, et entailla la joue de l'homme attaché.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?" 

"Vous renoncez si vite ? Tant mieux ma vengeance n'en sera que plus rapide."  
A l'aide de son couteau elle fit un trou dans la main d'Alfie qui cria de douleur.

"Stop STOP !!!" pleurnicha t-il.

"J'arrête si vous répondez à mes question. me entendido ?" 

"Si. Oui oui, je comprends." Et l'ombre retira le couteau de la main, sous un autre cri de douleur du petit Alfie. 

"Où est Pedro Hernandez ?

"Je sais pas." sanglota t-il en regardant sa main gauche qui était abîmée.

"Tu avais dit que tu allais m'aider." L'ombre changea d'instrument et prit un coupe cigare, qui cette fois ci n'allait pas servir pour un cigare mais bel et bien pour les doigts de Guarez. Et avec un crac quand la lame rencontra l'os, le sang coula, et l'index tomba. Guarez pleurait et supplier dans sa langue maternelle que tout s'arrête. 

"Je peux tout arrêter mais faut être un gentil garçon et me dire où est Pedro Hernandez ?" L'ombre commençait à avoir marre de poser cette question, il fallait le convaincre de dire ce qu'il savait de n'importe quelle façon.

"Je ne sais pas. 

L'ombre reprit sa question : " OÙ ", le majeur tomba, "EST" l'annulaire fit de même" Pedro Hernandez ?!" Et cette fois ci l'auriculaire tomba, le sang coula par les 4 doigts coupé de la main droite d'Alfie. "Ne m'oblige pas à répéter la question, il me reste encore 6 doigts et beaucoup d'autres choses à couper avant de te tuer." Et l'ombre actionna le coupe cigare à vide, l'instrument faisant un bruit d'acier contre acier assez déplaisant et qui promettait beaucoup d'autres blessures.

"Mexique, il est au Mexique." Pendant que ce dernier répondait aux questions la main de l'ombre s'arma d'un nouvel instrument. Un poing américain. Même si Alfie coopérait à présent, L'ombre avait besoin d'un défouloir...

"A quel endroit exactement ?" Alfonzo mis beaucoup trop de temps à répondre à son grand malheur.  
"REPONDS !!!!!!!!!!!!" Et le poing de l'ombre s'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le visage de l'homme attaché avec toute la puissance dont elle pouvait. Finalement la pluie de coups s'arrêta pour permettre une réponse.

"Monterrey, la rumeur disait qu'il était à Monterrey. Mais on a plus de nouvelles depuis. Le gang dit qu'il s'est retiré des affaires, et qu'il s'est planqué par peur des représailles. D'autres disent qu'il a été buté par un sniper."

"C'est vrai ce mensonge ? L'ombre reprit le couteau et le planta dans la rotule du gars. Si il avait du survire par la suite à cet interrogatoire, il aurait certainement boité toute sa vie, mais par chance sa vie allait s'arrêter très bientôt. 

"Oui, je le jure ! Arrête !"

Une dernière question et j'arrête tout. Qui Hernandez a t-il engagé pour nous tuer et où se trouve t-il maintenant?"

"Je ne sais, j'ai pratiquement jamais fait affaire avec lui..."

"Allons Alf un petit effort, et toute cette douleur disparaîtra". Pour lui montrer a quel point la douleur pouvait être persuasive, sa main reprit le couteau et commença à entailler le torse de l'homme en face. Les coupures se faisaient de plus en plus longues et profondes, Le sang gluant dégoulinant sur tout son corps.

"Alors ! J'ai dit ALORS !" L'ombre en avait marre, il fallait faire monter la pression. Elle augmenta le ton de sa voix.

"Il va me tuer si je te le dit." 

L'ombre se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin et faux, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. "Non je le ferai avant ne t'inquiète pas." Ça c'était sur.

"Alors !!!!!" Cette fois là, l'ombre planta carrément le couteau, en prenant soin de ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Il cria encore plus, n'arrivant pas à reprendre sa respiration à cause de la douleur et du couteau planté dans son corps

"Alejandro Esteban, c'est lui qui a tiré c'est lui. Mais il est en taule, il s'est fait chopé il y a 6 mois" parvint il quand même a murmurer.

"Vrai ?"

"Si !" 

"Merci." Elle retira une dernière fois le couteau pour mieux le planter directement dans le cœur. L'air qui était dans ses poumons s'expulsa doucement dans un dernier râle, sa tête bascula vers l'avant. Il était mort.

L'ombre rangea son matériel, et nettoya tout ce qui pouvait laisser une trace de son passage. Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière une des portes, elle s'activa, balançant son sac sur son épaule sans même le fermer. Ce fut sa seule erreur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Oh la la mais qui est cette ombre ? Moi je sais ! Bon c'est parce que je suis l'auteur aussi. De toute façon vous allez pas tarder à le savoir (enfin dans quelques chapitres) si vous continuez à lire cette fic et bien sur si vous continuez à me donner votre avis mes chers lecteurs et lectrices !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 **

Quand Tony se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans son lit. Sydney était partie sans un bruit. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et y vit un petit mot écrit à la va-vite.

"Merci pour la soirée, on remet ça quand tu veux. Appelle-moi. 555-0598.

Sydney."

Il sourit, ça c'était son genre de femme. Elle ne voulait pas d'engagement, lui non plus, ils voulaient seulement s'amuser un peu, et ça lui allait très bien.

Il se releva, se passant la main sur le visage. Il avait bien besoin de se raser, et peut être même une douche ne serait pas de trop avant d'aller bosser. En parlant de bosser qu'elle heure était-il ? Il chercha son réveil et vit avec horreur qu'il devrait déjà être au boulot depuis 10 minutes. Le rasage attendra, il sortit des couvertures et se précipita sous la douche, pour aller plus vite il se lava les dents sous le jet d'eau. Il pouvait faire une croix sur le petit dej' aujourd'hui. De toute façon s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'y aurait plus de déjeuner, ou de dîner car Gibbs allait le tuer. Une fois propre et sec il partit à la recherche de vêtements, ceux de la veille avait vite volé dans tout les sens et de toute façon il était hors de question qu'il les remette. En ouvrant l'armoire il mit la main sur une paire de jeans, et une chemise. Il enfila le tout, attrapa son sac, se servit vite fait un café, prit les clefs de sa voiture et descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre. Là je suis pas sur, j'aurai dit "descendit les marches quatre à quatre." il me semble que l'expression c'est ca.

Le trajet jusqu'au NCIS qui lui prenait d'habitude 20 minutes, lui prit seulement 10 minutes cette fois-ci. Finalement comme le disait Ziva, les feux rouges ce n'était pas si aussi utile que ça.

Il arriva finalement au NCIS, et comme tous les matins il passa sous le détecteur de métaux qui ne signala rien. Malheureusement au moment où il allait rentrer entrer dans l'ascenceur dans l'ascenseur qui était resté ouvert, Joe, le gars de la sécurité le stoppa. "Où est ton badge ?"

"Je dois l'avoir dans mon sac." dit-il, pendant qu'il cherchait, mais il ne trouva rien. "Je crois que je l'ai oublié."

"Je suis désolé Tony, mais tu dois l'avoir sur toi en entrant au NCIS."

Tony lui sourit d'un air coupable. "Promis, je l'amène demain. Je l'ai oublié chez moi, j'étais en retard ce matin..."

"Une fille hein ?"

"Une très belle fille."

"Bon allez passe." Il passa son badge dans la fente pour appeler l'ascenseur et il lui fit signe avec la main de le prendre.

"Merci beaucoup je te revaudrais ça ! Tu me sauves la vie !" dit-il alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

"Je sais ! Fais gaffe à Gibbs, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur ce matin."

"Parce que tu l'as déjà vu de bonne humeur avant son 5eme café ?" Et les portes se refermèrent.

Après quelques minutes passées dans l'ascenseur, il arriva au bon étage. Il sortit, regarda à droite et à gauche au cas ou Gibbs l'attendrait, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Ouf !

Bien évidemment Mc Gee et Ziva étaient déjà là, travaillant silencieusement sur leurs ordinateurs.

"Tu es en retard Tony, et Gibbs n'a pas encore eu son café du matin, ça va barder !"

"Je sais ZeeVah." Et avec un grand sourire et un soupir de contentement il s'assied à son bureau, tout en sirotant son café.

"Tu as entendu ce que Ziva vient de te dire ? Gibbs n'a pas eu son café !"

"Oui le bleu j'ai entendu." lui répondit-il sur un ton rêveur.

McGee regarda Ziva. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?"

"Oh moi je sais ce qu'il a. Comment elle s'appelle ? Chantal, Satine, Alice ou encore Brenda ?" Dit-elle en prenant son air de blonde écervellée à la Barbie. Tony sortait souvent avec ce genre de fille et elle ne le supportait pas, il valait tellement mieux que ça.

"Brenda était devenue trop collante après avoir quitté son copain pour moi. Ca n'a pas marché."

"Tu m'étonnes !" argumenta Ziva en détachant ses yeux de l'ordinateur, pour regarder un Tony qui était sur son petit nuage.

Timothy prit la parole "Alors c'est quoi le nom de la nouvelle ?"

"Sydney." Et il soupira d'aise comme si tout à coup il était comblé.

"La miss a t-elle un nom ?"

"Bristow."

"C'est pas une actrice ?" Ziva se leva et se cala sur l'avant de son bureau.

"Non, c'est un personnage de série tv." rectifia le Probie.

Ziva le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. "Tony sort avec un personnage de série tv ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes McGee !"

"Laisse tomber." S'adressant à DiNozzo. " Elle t'a sûrement menti sur son nom, et même sur son prénom."

"Je m'en fiche. C'est la femme de mes rêves !"

"C'est la femme de tes rêves, mais tu ne connais même pas sa vraie identité ?"

"Les prénoms sont si surfaits. Elle est super, elle ne veut rien de sérieux, elle est sexy, elle ne veut pas de "bébé je t'aime", et elle ne me poursuit pas partout en me demandant de l'embrasser. Par-fai-teuh !"

"La nuit d'hier a du être chaude, n'est ce pas Tony ?"

Tony sourit et voulut répondre à Ziva, mais il vit Gibbs apparaître en haut des escaliers du MTAC et préféra se taire, pour une fois que Gibbs ne le surprenait pas en pleine discussion sur ses conquêtes avec les collègues. Peut-être que Gibbs se faisait vieux, et n'arrivait plus au bon moment.

"Salut patron ! " Il posa son café sur son bureau, alors que Gibbs arrivait devant son bureau et que Ziva se dépêcha de se rasseoir à sa place.

"Tu es en retard DiNozzo."

"Je sais."

"Et tu n'es pas rasé."

"Oui..."

Gibbs lui prit son café et en but une gorgée. Il fit la grimace. "Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit pour ton café ?"

"Je sais, j'aime le sucre et le lait, mais je me soigne Gibbs "

"Tant mieux." Et il jeta le café de Tony à la poubelle.

Tony était dépité, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi beaucoup et voilà que seul remontant pour la journée venait de passer à la trappe, enfin à la poubelle.

"Gibbs tu es dur !"

Jethro s'approcha près de Tony et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Tony sourit même si la situation n'était pas drôle, enfin elle l'était pour lui, car en regardant dans les yeux bleu de son patron il se rappela des beaux yeux bleus de Syd, un flash back de la nuit d'hier lui vint à esprit. Lui et Sydney, dans son lit...

"Ca te fait rire DiNozzo ?"

"Non !" essaya-t-il de se justifier, mais le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne voulait pas s'en aller tout comme le souvenir de la veille.

Bien évidemment devant cette réaction, Gibbs lui mit une tape derrière la tête, peut être plus forte que d'habitude, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait méritée aujourd'hui, mais le fait que Gibbs avait toujours ce petit sourire insondable le rassura, Gibbs ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça finalement, mais tout de même, Tony prit note de ne pas faire trop de conneries cette semaine. Faudrait peut-être pas qu'il revoie Syd, ou peut importe son nom, avant un petit moment.

"On a une affaire ?" demanda le bleu.

"Oui, un homme a été retrouvé mort pas loin d'ici, avec un badge du NCIS sur lui."

Tout à coup un silence s'abattit dans les bureaux des agents. La perte d'un agent, même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, était toujours un coup dur, le NCIS était comme une grande famille.

"On sait qui c'est ?" demanda d'un ton grave Tony.

"Non, et personne n'est porté absent aujourd'hui au NCIS de Norfolk." ajouta Gibbs.

"Patron vous croyez qu'il fait partie d'une sous cellule du NCIS ?" demanda Tim alors qu'il était en train de se préparer pour aller enquêter.

"C'est pour ça qu'on enquête le bleu, pour trouver des réponses !!" lança Tony, d'un air suffisant.

"Allez en route !" lança Gibbs avant que ces deux là ne se disputent.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bon ça s'accélére, l'enquête arrive petit à petit. La question est : Qui est mort ?_

_Sinon un avis à faire parvenir ? Bon, Mauvais je prends le tout._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Le voyage fut silencieux, chacun des agents ayant peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Les pires scénarii tournaient dans leurs têtes, même les plus improbables.

Finalement Gibbs se gara, près d'un bâtiment presque en ruine dans un quartier connu pour sa délinquance. Une fois sortis du camion les civils laissèrent la place aux agents expérimentés. L'enquête se devait être encore plus irréprochable que d'habitude, surtout si c'était un agent.

Les policiers voyant leurs plaques les laissèrent passer sans question et l'un d'eux les conduit à la scène du crime.

L'équipe entrant dans la pièce retint son souffle en avançant doucement. Mais lorsqu'ils virent le mort, ils sentirent un poids s'envoler: ils ne le connaissaient pas, ce n'était pas un des leurs.

Gibbs fut le 1er à réagir et il s'approcha du corps. Il était attaché à une chaise dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, une mare de sang était par terre, mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour que la mort soit due à une hémorragie. Bien sur le gars était mal en point mais l'hémorragie n'était semblait-il pas ce qui avait entrainé la mort. Il valait mieux attendre Ducky et Palmer pour de plus amples informations.

En tout cas tout celà avait l'air d'un interrogatoire musclé. Quelqu'un voulait savoir quelque chose et à son avis il avait eu la réponse.

Ziva fit le tour de la salle. Ouvrant le frigo, jetant un œil à la table où étaient disposés bon nombre d'objets.

"Ce type vivait vraiment comme un porc !" dit-elle en refermant le frigo et en grimaçant. "Y a des trucs que je n'oserai pas donner à mon chien. Et l'odeur !!!"

"Chacun son mode vie Ziva…" lança l'italien.

"Non franchement Tony tu mangerais ça ?" Elle rouvrit le frigo et tendit le doigt vers une masse verdâtre et grisâtre répugnante.

"Euh qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la salade ?"

Elle se pencha en avant prenant soin de se boucher le nez avec ses doigts.

"L'étiquette indique que c'est une pomme enfin c'était. C'est horrible ! Si on ne l'avait pas tué il serait mort empoisonné."

"C'est la qu'on applique la règle n°3 **(1)** : Ne croyez jamais ce que l'on vous dit, toujours vérifier."

"Si tu crois que je vais goûter ça, tu dépasses les bornes des limites."

Tony sourit : "On dit tu dépasses les bornes, tout court Ziva."

"Tant que j'arrive à me faire comprendre. En tout cas tu rêves, je ne toucherais pas à ça."

"Ziva arrête de critiquer son hygiène de vie, et prélève les indices qui sont sur la table." Ordonna le patron.

"Je crois que c'est mieux pour moi." Elle réprima un frisson, et sortit des sachets pour prélever ce qui avait sur la table.

Tony lui mitraillait la scène de crime avec son appareil photo. Il prit soin aussi d'aller embêter Ziva en la prenant en photo alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas être prise en photo. Il en prit plusieurs où Ziva grimaçait, mais à la dernière photo, Ziva consentit à ne pas tourner le dos à l'objectif et sourit d'un sourire Colgate, qui aurait pu faire pâlir n'importe quel acteur vendant les mérites du dentifrice.

"C'est mieux comme ça." Et il recommença à prendre en photo la scène de crime.

"En tout cas le meurtre n'avait pas pour but le vol. Il y a pour plus de 5000 $ sur la table." Elle disait ça alors qu'elle était en train de zipper les preuves dans de petits plastiques en prenant bien soin de marquer son nom et le numéro de l'affaire sur le sac.

"Puis le pauvre type a du souffrir, il a de multiples entailles sur tout le corps et il lui manque plusieurs doigts." Ajouta le bleu.

"Le pauvre ? Quand on s'acharne comme ça sur quelqu'un, ce n'est pas juste parce que ça tête ne nous revient pas. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça devait lui en vouloir -excuser le jeu de mot- à mort pour faire ça. expliqua Ziva." De plus c'est une torture logique."

"Logique ?" questionna le Probie qui ne voyait rien de logique dans le meurtre d'une personne.

"Oui celui ou celle qui a fait ça n'a pas perdu son sang froid. La personne qui a fait ça a suivi un schéma bien précis s'attaquant au fur et à mesure à différentes parties du corps. C'était sûrement planifié comme ça dans sa tête et l'assassin a suivi le plan." En même temps elle indiquait les différentes blessures du mort.

"D'ailleurs, on sait qui a trouvé le corps ?" demanda le bleu.

"C'était un appel anonyme." expliqua Gibbs

"Pourquoi tu dis celui ou celle ? C'est visiblement un homme, une femme ne peut pas faire autant de dégâts." déplora Tony.

"Tu serais étonné de voir jusqu'où une femme peut aller quand elle a de bonnes raisons."

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers elle.

Tony rompit le silence. "Tu parles par expérience Ziva ?"

Elle le foudroya du regard pour avoir posé la question. "Je suis du MOSSAD, Tony, j'ai fais des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer. "

Cette discussion jeta un froid et le prélèvement des indices se fit dans le silence le plus strict jusqu'à ce que Mc Gee remarque quelque chose par terre.

" Boss on a un problème." Toute l'équipe se tourna vers Timothy.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" interrogea Leroy.

Et McGee souleva à l'aide d'une pince une carte plastifiée. "Voilà pourquoi ils nous ont contacté. La carte du NCIS était celle de Tony."

Gibbs s'approcha et examina la carte qui était toujours entre les mains de McGee.

"Une idée Tony ?" demanda Gibbs

Tout ça ne sentait pas très bon et ce n'était pas le frigo cette fois. Comment avait elle put arriver là ? "J'ai du la perdre en arrivant…."

"Non elle y était avant, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont contacté." contredit Ziva.

"C'est peut-être une fausse. On a peut être voulu impliquer Tony comme la dernière fois avec Jumbo, je veux dire Sterling ? " rappela Mc Gee

"Montre-moi la tienne." ordonna Jethro.

"Je peux pas." avoua t-il. Là, à cet instant, il avait envie d'être très loin.

"Et pourquoi Agent DiNozzo ?" Agent DiNozzo ? Ouh, là c'était vraiment pas bon. Le « Agent DiNozzo » était réservé aux gros problèmes et aux grosses conneries.

"Parce que je suis parti sans ce matin."

"Elle est chez toi ?" Le ton de Gibbs indiquait qu'il valait mieux que ça soit le cas.

"Je pense." dit-il timidement. Gibbs lui faisait un tel effet, alors qu'en apparence il ne montrait aucun signe de violence ou de colère. Son ton était juste glacial.

"Tu penses ? "S'exclama-t-il. Ah tiens, peut être finalement la colère se faisait sentir.

"Sûr à 80 "

"80" répéta Jethro. Tony voyait bien qu'il avait une forte envie de lui mettre une bonne tape derrière la tête.

"Euh 60. Je sais que je l'avais en revenant du travail hier. Mais depuis…."

"Dès que Ducky arrive et emmène le corps, on rentre au NCIS, et toi tu vas aller me chercher cette fichue carte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un agent accusé de meurtre en ce moment." Et sur ce Gibbs sortit, probablement se prendre un café.

"Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça." exposa Anthony.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ça va lui passer. Il s'inquiète c'est tout." rassura McGee en plaçant la carte du NCIS de Tony dans un petit sachet.

"Ouais je sais…" rajouta pensif Tony, alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sur que Gibbs allait se calmer.

"Je t'assure, c'est juste que ce n'est pas sa période préférée de l'année."

"Comment ça Ziva ?" demandèrent à l'unisson les deux agents mâles du NCIS.

"Dans deux jours c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Shannon et Kelly."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"La Directrice m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui. De vieux souvenirs remontent à la surface."

Le silence se réinstalla. Tony avait oublié à quel point la vie de Gibbs n'avait pas été aussi tranquille qu'il l'avait cru. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir son patron sûr de lui même qu'il en oubliait son drame.

"Ah vous voilà ! Palmer et moi, nous vous cherchons depuis tout à l'heure !" Ducky venait d'entrer avec Palmer, ce dernier portant le brancard, et les mallettes.

"Et bien nous voilà Ducky !"

"Je vois bien ça Timothy. En revanche où est Jethro ?"

Ziva lui répondit : "Il est sorti un instant. Il était un peu en colère."

"Et pour quelle raison ma chère ?"

Elle leva le sachet avec la carte. "On a trouvé ça sur la scène de crime et Tony n'avait pas sa carte avec lui ce matin."

"Oh je comprends ! Et bien pour une fois je n'aurais pas à faire l'heure de la mort avant d'avoir toute les données."

"Je crois que si Ducky." Gibbs venait de rentrer avec un café à la main alors que Ducky plantait le thermomètre dans le foie de l'homme. "Tony je viens d'appeler la Directrice, tu dois éclaircir le mystère de ta carte avant ce soir, sinon tu sera impliqué dans l'affaire. Jenny nous couvre pour le moment, mais elle ne pourra pas le faire longtemps."

"Ok boss." Le problème semblait être résolu, la carte était sûrement chez lui et celle sur la scène de crime devait être une fausse.

"Qu'est ce qu'on a Ducky ?"

"Et bien ce pauvre bougre est mort il y a environ 7h. Vu le sang, les blessures ont été faite juste avant la mort. Malgré la gravité et la quantité de sang autour, l'hémorragie ne semble pas être la cause de la mort. Je dirais plutôt qu'un objet pointu, probablement un couteau, a transpercé son cœur. La mort a du être instantanée. Par contre les blessures montrent qu'il a été torturé." Ducky désigna la plaie au genou ainsi que les estafilades sur le torse. "Bien Mr Palmer voulez-vous le détacher pour qu'on puisse le mettre sur le brancard et l'emmener au NCIS."

"Bien sûr Dr Mallard." Et il le détacha, McGee et Ziva récupérèrent la corde au cas ou il y aurait des indices.

"Bon nous on y va. Tony doit récupérer sa carte, du moins il le pense à 60" Finalement Gibbs n'était pas tout à fait calmé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony rentra illico presto au NCIS pour repartir presque aussitôt à son appartement. Il chercha partout, même dans des lieux improbables : derrière les toilettes, sur les étagères, dans ses DVD. Mais rien. Il fit un peu de rangement histoire de voir si ce n'était sous sa pile de vêtement. Mais rien. Il essaya même de faire autre chose, après tout c'était quand on ne cherchait plus quelque chose, qu'on finissait par le trouver et le plus souvent c'était sous notre nez depuis le début. Mais il se résolut à l'accepter, sa carte n'était pas ici. Il appela son patron, appréhendant la réaction de Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"C'est DiNozzo."

"Alors à combien de pourcentage maintenant ??"

"Je suis descendu à 0. J'ai fait le tour de chez moi plusieurs fois, et je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai dû la perdre."

"Et tu crois qu'à part nous quelqu'un va te croire ?"

"Peut être qu'en leur souriant..." **(2) **

"Rentre au NCIS qu'on tire ça au clair. Tu as encore jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour découvrir où elle est passée."

"Ok patron, je suis en route." Il raccrocha et repartit pour le NCIS.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**(1) C'est une des vraies régles de Gibbs **

**(2) Qui peut resister à ce sourire franchement ? Et comme il le dit même Gibbs n'a pas résister, c'est comme ça qu'il est entré au NCIS.**

_Anthony DiNozzo, roi des conneries, celui qui fait toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un bon agent. Bon alors votre avis ?_****


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé pour le retard, c'est impardonnable mais c'est les aléas de la technologie, demain je poste le chapitre 6, mais malheureusement je ne sais pas si je serai capable de poster les autres avant un moment, car pour Noël je rentre chez moi, et malheureusement je n'ai pas internet_

_NCIS 84830 __: Pour mettre cette fic sur ton blog, je préférerai que tu attendes qu'elle soit finie de poster, on en reparlera plus tard ok ?_

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, et Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année au cas où je ne puisse pas poster avant._

**Chapitre 5**

**Pendant ce temps au NCIS.**

"DiNozzo est en route, il n'a pas trouvé sa carte. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?"

"D'après les empreintes, il s'agit d'Alfonzo Guarez dit le "Touche à tout". Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois, mais jamais incarcéré par manque de preuves. D'après ce qu'on sait on le surnomme "Touche à tout" car il touche à tous les domaines : trafic d'organes, et d'armes, drogues, prostitution. Il est aussi connu pour sa longue liste de contacts, il reçoit de larges pots-de-vin pour ses infos. Maintenant on sait d'où vient tout cet argent chez lui." expliqua Ziva.

"J'ai un truc étrange ici. J'ai cherché quand la carte de Tony avait été détectée pour la dernière fois au NCIS. Et j'obtiens une heure étrange : 2h10 du matin Elle a été utilisée à cette heure là, à la porte des escaliers. Ca ne peut pas être Tony."

"Et pourquoi ça McGee ?"

"Euh... Il nous a dit qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une femme hier."

"Il a une preuve ?"

"Faut voir avec la fille, et si il a son numéro."

"On a donc une intrusion au NCIS ! Comment ça se fait qu'aucun des gardes n'ait reporté l'incident ?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment eu intrusion, celui qui est venu et qui a tué Guarez avait le badge." informa Timothy.

"Merde ! On est dans un bâtiment fédéral et les gens rentrent comme dans un moulin ! "

Apres quelques secondes de silence Ziva prit la parole.

"Moi aussi j'ai un truc étrange. Ce matin à 2h18, le dossier d'Alfonzo Guarez a été consulté. Poste n°8. Attends, le poste 8 c'est mon poste!" s'exclama Ziva.

"On peut savoir par qui ?"demanda Gibbs très intéressé par ces découvertes.

"Non, seul le poste est indiqué" se désola l'israélienne autant parfois la technologie pouvait faire des miracles mais d'autres jours elle les mettait dans des impasses.

"Bon Ziva lève toi et sort de là, on va vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune empreinte. Pendant ce temps prend l'ordinateur de Tony." Gibbs enfila une paire de gants et commença à analyser le bureau. Il fit un relevé d'empreintes mais il y avait fort à parier que celui qui s'était introduit au NCIS avait eu l'intelligence de porter des gants et qu'ils ne trouveraient que des empruntes de Ziva et de l'équipe sur ce bureau. Il s'accroupit et chercha des indices sous le bureau. C'était plutôt propre, Ziva était une femme qui aimait que tout soit comme il faut et le ménage était fait assez souvent. Mais il trouva tout de même quelques cheveux, mais là aussi il y avait fort à parier qu'il y aurait une concordance avec des agents du NCIS.

Ziva ne se fit pas prier, elle s'installa au bureau de l'italien et continua ses recherches." J'ai autre chose d'étrange patron. Un autre dossier a été ouvert ce matin. Celui de Pedro Hernandez, environ à la même heure et au même poste.

Gibbs se releva d'un coup. Ce nom le hantait depuis plus de 16 ans. Il essaya de prendre un air désinvolte, et de ne pas montrer son choc. Il ne savait pas si ça avait bien marché, car Tim et Ziva le regardèrent étrangement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur lui ?' demanda t-il même si il savait ce qu'il y avait. Il s'approcha du grand écran et regarda les photos défiler.

"Il a fait de nombreuses manigances avec Guarez. Il est accusé de nombreux meurtres mais n'a jamais été arrêté..." Tim s'arrêta en lisant les noms des victimes, parmi la longue liste d'inconnus, deux noms lui sautèrent aux yeux : Shannon et Kelly Gibbs. L'affaire était donc beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

"McGee la suite !" demanda Gibbs sans tourner le visage vers son agent.

Il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux du plus jeune de l'équipe, il savait ce qu'il y verrait et il avait suffisamment supporté ce regard et cette pitié.

"Donc il a été accusé de meurtres, notamment ceux de " Tim toussa, il hésitait à dire les noms.

Ziva comprit son malaise, elle savait qui était Hernandez et ce qu'il avait fait. Alors voyant McGee comme ça elle se décida à continuer à sa place.

"Notamment ceux de Shannon et Kelly Gibbs en 91, et de Peter Fornel **(1)** en 88. N'a jamais été arrêté et a disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis 16 ans. Rien de nouveau depuis, à part qu'il y a un an le dossier a été classé.

McGee lui en était reconnaissant, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de parler comme ça de la vie de Gibbs alors qu'il était là à côté d'eux.

"Ça a vraiment l'air d'un règlement de comptes Gibbs. Le meurtrier s'attaque à ces magouilleurs il cherche visiblement quelque chose."

"Je sais." annonça simplement Gibbs.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda le Bleu, car le fait de laisser cette personne tuer ces criminels était presque acceptable. Et McGee n'osait pas se mettre à la place de Gibbs. Ce dernier devait avoir une folle envie de laisser ce meurtrier dans les rues.

"Notre boulot McGee. Notre boulot. Je descends voir Abby lui apporter ce que j'ai trouvé, pendant ce temps continuez à chercher et informez DiNozzo quand il sera là. Quand tu auras fini tes recherches McGee, tu descends et tu vas voir Joe de la sécurité et tu m'expliques pourquoi il n'a rien vu. Toi Ziva, tu visionnes les vidéos de surveillance pour voir si on ne voit pas le visage de l'intrus ou autre chose qui pourrait nous aider." Et en un coup de vent Gibbs était parti.

"Je sens que cette affaire ne va pas être de tout repos. En plus il va falloir retrouver cet Hernandez alors qu'il a du se trouver une belle planque près d'une île avec sable fin et mer turquoise." McGee s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil en se massant la nuque.

"Je ne pense pas. Tu n'as pas vu la réaction de Gibbs ?"remarqua Ziva avec un sourire en coin.

"Il a rien dit."

"Exact, car il sait déjà où est Hernandez. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a disparu de la surface de la Terre."

"Tu veux dire que Gibbs a..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspend, c'était largement explicite.

"J'en suis certaine." dit-elle en se remettant au travail. N'entendant pas McGee taper sur son ordi elle releva la tête, il semblait choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

"Ca te choque tant que ça ?"

"Je sais pas, c'est juste que je ne vois pas Gibbs se faire vengeance lui même." Cela mettait un coup à la vision que McGee avait de Gibbs.

"Gibbs est avant tout un homme et je comprends qu'il ait pourchassé l'assassin de sa femme et de sa fille jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Gibbs n'est pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement surtout quand il s'agit de sa famille."

"Tu as peut-être raison..." avoua enfin Tim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'italien.

"Alors quoi de neuf ?" demanda t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon bureau Ziva ?"

"Je vais t'expliquer, c'est une longue histoire. Donc on a beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Le mort s'appelle Alfonzo Guarez, connu pour ses multiples trafics. Il était de mèche avec un certain Pedro Hernandez."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Tony tout en s'asseyant au bureau de Ziva, en prenant soin de trifouiller dans tous ses tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour enquiquiner la jeune israélienne.

Ziva se leva, et ferma le tiroir où Tony avait mis sa main, il eut juste le temps de la sortir avant qu'elle ne soit coupée. "C'est sérieux, cette affaire est plus complexe qu'elle n'en laisse paraître. Ce Hernandez est le meurtrier de Shannon et Kelly Gibbs."

"Oh... Et comment l'a pris Gibbs ?"

"Euh froid et distant. Il n'avait pas l'air super à l'aise." lista McGee.

"Faudra plutôt t'inquiéter quand il perdra le contrôle et se mettra à s'abattre sur lui même. Froid et distant c'est un Gibbs en état de marche."

"Il dit ça, mais c'est lui qui est mal à l'aise. Je viens de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas pour rien que ce Hernandez a disparu de la surface de la Terre."

"Ah ah. Ca ne m'étonne pas, Gibbs a du passer par là." répondit Tony en parlant à Ziva.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit et ça semble choquer le petit McGee. Je crois qu'il vient de perdre ses illusions sur un Gibbs parfait, droit, juste..."

"Tim laisse moi te faire comprendre un truc. Imagine que les personnes auxquelles tu tiens le plus, celles qui sont ta famille, tes repères, celles à qui tu dédies tes journées se font assassiner alors que tu es à des milliers de kilomètres d'elles, et que quand tu reviens tu apprends que le meurtrier n'a pas été arrêté pour un simple vice de procédure alors qu'au fond de toi tu sais ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il mérite. Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." avoua penaud Mc Gee.

Tony se leva soudainement de sa chaise, avec un air complètement scandalisé."Tu ne sais pas ? Tu plaisantes McGee ? Imagine que c'est Abby, ta sœur Sarah ou même Ziva, ne serais-tu pas prêt à tout pour les venger ?! " Il s'approcha tellement près du visage de McGee que leur nez se touchaient presque." Quand Kate est morte tu ne t'es pas dit : Merde, si je mets la main sur Ari, je le mets en pièce ?"

McGee, choqué par les propos de Tony, ne lâcha pas un mot. Et Ziva se lança à la contemplation de paysage par la fenêtre, valait mieux pas se mêler de cette conversation surtout quand le nom de son demi frère était prononcé.

Tony lui mit une petite claque sur la joue qui n'avait rien d'amical, mais qui par la même occasion n'était pas destinée à faire mal. "Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. Mais pour moi la réponse est claire, pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous."

Ziva toussota alors que Tony lançait toujours des regards noirs à McGee. "Hum hum, à part ça on a un autre problème, il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit introduit au NCIS cette nuit."

"Mais comment ? Il faut avoir la carte."

"C'est là que ça s'éclaircit. C'est ta carte qui a été détectée ce matin."

"Ma carte ? Mais ce n'était pas moi puisque j'étais chez moi avec Syd."

"On te croit mais il nous faut un alibi. Tu as le numéro de cette fille ?"

L'italien farfouilla dans sa poche et trouva le petit mot qu'il avait mis dans sa poche un peu plus tôt ce matin. "Le voilà." Il passa le papier, Ziva appela et mit le téléphone sur haut parleur.

"PizzaHut Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Euh excusez-moi c'est une erreur." Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de l'homme de PizzaHut et raccrocha.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce numéro Tony ? Tu ne t'es pas trompé de papier ?"

"Non c'est celui qu'elle m'a donné. Je crois qu'on a un gros problème."

C'était même un très très gros problème. La journée s'annonçait dure, enfin si ce n'était pas carrément la semaine.

"Et moi je crois savoir qui a volé ta carte." ajouta Ziva sur un ton grave.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**(1) Euh si vous avez envie que ça soit un membre de la famille de Fornell du FBI, faites comme vous voulez.**

_Bon alors est ce que ma petite histoire reste probable pour l'instant ? Je l'espére en tout cas je fais de mon mieux pour ça, j'aime quand ça colle à la série et aux persos. Les commentaires sont conseillés pour mon bonheur, et le votre aussi, quand y'a pas de commentaires y'a pas de suite alors vite vite donnez votre avis._**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have some bad news my little reviewers !  
Et oui, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que j'ai des problémes d'internet chez moi (là je suis à TLSE, et je pique le wifi donc pas de bléme), à vrai dire je n'ai plus du tout d'internet ! Tout ça à cause de ces c... de chez Orange, ils nous ont arnaqués ! Ils ont résillé le contrat que j'avais avec Neuf (en plus on va devoir payer pour ça), sans notre permission, ni papier de signé, tout ça parceque ma mère a dit qu'elle serait PEUT ÊTRE interéssé. Bref je suis énervé... Tout ça pour dire que puisque les vacances de Noël arrivent, et que donc je vais rentrer chez moi, je n'aurais pas internet, et je ne pourrais pas poster.  
Donc je vais poster un autre chapitre d'ici jeudi pour me faire pardonner, c'erst tout ce que je peux faire vous aurez la suite quand je reviendrais à TLSE.  
En tout cas merci de vos coms, et de par avance de votre compréhension ! **

**Merci FanD et Alendra pour vos corrections.**

**Chapitre 6******

Avec Gibbs et Abby. 

"Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens deux heures trop tôt ! Je n'ai rien pour toi pour l'instant." Elle sirotait tranquillement son Caf Pow en attendant que son gang électronique fasse les analyses.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Abs, je viens juste t'apporter d'autres indices." Et Gibbs secoua le petit sachet devant son nez.

"Quelqu'un aurait il oublié des éléments de l'enquête ?" plaisanta t-elle, elle savait bien que cela ne pouvait pas arriver tant que Gibbs était le chef.

"Non, on a eu une intrusion cette nuit au NCIS, quelqu'un a lu des dossiers sur le poste de Ziva et j'ai trouvé quelques cheveux. Analyse moi ça et dit moi qui c'est."

"Une intrusion ? Ça a un rapport avec l'affaire en cours Gibbs ?" Elle marqua son nom sur le plastique pour que la chaîne de preuves soit respectée.

"C'est ce qu'on pense. La carte utilisée pour pénétrer au NCIS était celle de Tony et on l'a retrouvée sur la scène du crime. Et bien évidemment Tony ne retrouve pas la sienne!" s'exaspéra Leroy, ce qui l'embêtait le plus ce n'était pas que Tony ait perdu sa carte, mais surtout comment. Tony était un bon agent mais ses multiples conquêtes l'empêchaient de montrer ses vrais talents.

"Ca c'est glauque de chez glauque. Tu crois encore que c'est un complot contre Tony ? En tout cas cette fois ce n'est pas Jumbo, heureusement. Sincèrement je ne l'aimais pas, et ça pas simplement parce qu'il a essayé de me tuer... c'était surtout sa moustache."

"Non je pense plutôt que Tony devrait faire un peu plus attention à ses conquêtes." 

"Ah mais Tony sans femmes ce n'est plus Tony, c'est sa drogue, c'est comme McGee sans ordinateur, ou Ziva sans ses armes, ou Ducky qui ne parlerais pas aux corps ou encore moi sans mes 12 Caf Pow par jour, comme l'agent Lee sans son air de sainte ni touche, comme…  
Il la stoppa en plein élan. "Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée Abby."

"Okay Gibbs." Elle prit une autre gorgée de son breuvage fétiche.

"Lance tout de suite les analyses, je veux l'ADN, et une correspondance d'ici ce soir." Le ton de Gibbs était plus dur que d'habitude, comme s'il était sous pression et Abby le remarqua bien évidemment. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Gibbs ?" Elle avait vraiment l'air ennuyée, elle trouvait ça adorable que Gibbs veuille la protéger, mais elle voulait aussi prendre part aux enquêtes et ne pas être tout le temps mise à l'écart.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, contente toi de faire les analyses." Pour se faire pardonner de son ton un peu rude il l'embrassa sur la joue.

A peine était-il partit qu'Abby contacta Tony.

"DiNozzo !" 

"C'est Abby ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Gibbs ? Il vient de me dire que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le NCIS pour copier des dossiers et que ça a un rapport avec l'enquête. Et je suis sûre qu'il me cache quelque chose." Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son anxiété, elle ne supportait vraiment pas de ne pas savoir.

"C'est juste que l'enquête a fait ressortir un autre dossier classé. Le mort, Alfonzo Guarez, était de mèche avec un certain Pedro Hernandez, qui est entre autres le meurtrier de la femme et la fille de Gibbs."

"Oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre Gibbs ! Promets moi de garder un œil sur lui."  
"Les deux même." lui assura l'italien.

"Je dois me mettre au travail, préviens moi quand tu as du nouveau." 

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Pendant qu'il était au téléphone McGee descendit questionner Joe à l'accueil.

Tony quant à lui commença à faire des recherches sur la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit et qui avait, par la même occasion, volé sa carte d'accès.

"Il va me tuer ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur une femme qui avait des plans de meurtres."

Ziva elle qui regardait les différentes vidéos de surveillance lui répondit.

"C'est sûr, tu as le don de tomber sur les mauvaises filles."

"Elle était si belle, avec des yeux bleus…. C'était une erreur." Il posa sa tête entre ses bras en signe d'intense regret, dommage que cette fille soit une meurtrière, il serait bien ressorti avec.

"La question est pourquoi elle est à la recherche d'Hernandez."

"Tu l'as dit, c'est une vengeance. "

"De toute façons on trouve la fille, on trouve le mobile." annonça Ziva.

" À cette allure là je ne trouverais rien. J'ai fait un portrait robot avec avis de recherche, mais depuis le temps elle a très bien pu quitter l'état et avoir changé complètement d'apparence. Et puis bien évidemment c'était un faux nom."

"Pour ma part je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une ombre qui passe, par ci par là. La meilleure image que j'ai c'est celle là".

Elle attrapa la télécommande et l'afficha à l'écran. 

Ce n'est pas très concluant là non plus pensa Tony. On ne voyait qu'une silhouette vêtue de noire. Visiblement une femme, on ne pouvait plus en douter, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'identifier correctement.

"Alors elle te rappelle quelque chose Tony ?" Ziva se retourna vers lui.

"Rien du tout, elle est toute vêtue de noir. Comment veux tu que je la reconnaisse? Ca pourrait très bien être toi."

Après quelques instants où les deux agents s'étaient remis au travail, Tony eut une idée.

"Est-ce que tu as les vidéos du parking ?"

"Oui mais je ne les ai pas encore regardées." Elle afficha le tout sur l'écran. 

L'heure indiquait 1h50.

"Tu peux avancer, elle est rentrée au NCIS à 2h10, elle a donc du arriver quelques minutes avant."

Ziva accéléra. Pendant plusieurs secondes le parking ne bougea pas d'un poil, il était vide, aucune voiture ni personne. Puis arriva un moment, où une voiture se gara devant les grilles du NCIS.

"Remet en vitesse normale." lui ordonna Anthony.

On voyait à présent la portière s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une silhouette féminine, mais qui n'était malheureusement toujours pas identifiable. La plaque d'immatriculation était aussi invisible, car la voiture était garée trop loin. 

Ziva appuya sur pause, et l'image se figea au moment où la femme sur la vidéo se mettait à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée. "Peut être qu'Abby arrivera à tirer quelque chose de l'image."

Tout à coup Tony eut un éclair de génie "Je reconnais la voiture. Elle était sur le parking de la salle de sport."

"Salle de sport ?"

"Oui j'y ai fait un saut hier soir après la journée ennuyeuse qu'on avait passé, c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Sydney, ou peut importe son nom, et cette voiture y était."

"C'est peut être la sienne, tu te souviens de la plaque ?"

Tony ferma les yeux pour mieux revoir la scène dans sa tête. Il se revoyait son sac de sport à la main dans le parking. Il passa devant une Seat rouge, un vieux break familial, puis une Chevrolet bleue de 67. **(1) **  
Maintenant il fallait se souvenir de la plaque, il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardée, il avait plutôt admiré les gentes de la voiture, les sièges en cuir… CON-CEN-TRA-TION maintenant. "Je n'ai pas la plaque entière mais je me souviens qu'il y avait un ZD ça c'est sur par ce que je me souviens de m'être dit que ma plaque commençait pareil. Après pour les chiffres il y avait un 2 c'est sur et peut être après un 6 ou 9. Par contre je ne me souviens plus dans quel ordre exactement. Je me souviens qu'elle était immatriculée dans l'Ohio, car il y avait un autocollant de l'université. Je le reconnais c'est celle où je suis allé."

Ziva se lança sur son ordinateur et commença à entrer les données. "Ok je vais lancer une recherche. Avec un peu de chance on aura une concordance."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Avec Gibbs et Ducky. 

Gibbs rentra dans la salle d'autopsie sans prévenir comme il le faisait à chaque fois. "Alors Ducky tu as quelque chose de nouveau à m'apprendre ?" 

"Ah Jethro ! Toujours au bon moment." Ducky se rapprocha du corps du défunt. "Notre jeune ami ici présent, après autopsie, est bien mort d'une grave blessure portée en plein cœur. Le couteau a traversé le cœur de part en part, détruisant par la même occasion le ventricule droit, et traversant le poumon gauche. Il n'avait aucune chance."

"Et pour les autres blessures ?" Gibbs indiqua du doigt les longues plaies sur le torse de l'homme.

"Pas assez graves pour lui être fatales, mais, le pauvre homme a du souffrir. D'après mes 1eres études, je dirai que c'était de la torture. Le tueur… "

"La tueuse, c'est la dernière conquête de Tony qui a fait ça."

"Tony fait toujours des choix particuliers quand il est question du sexe féminin."

"Tu disais ?" s'impatienta le chef de l'équipe.

"Oui je disais donc que la tueuse s'est d'abord attaquée aux doigts, puis a frappé le visage avec un objet contendant, d'après le moulage que j'ai fait des blessures, il semblerait que ce soit ce qu'on appelle un poing américain. Puis de sévères blessures ont été faites sur le torse de cet homme. Ainsi qu'à sa rotule. Il aurait sûrement boité toute sa vie s'il avait survécu."

"Heureusement pour lui ce n'est pas le cas."

Ducky remarqua que le ton qu'employait Gibbs possédait une touche de haine et d'ironie.

"Il y avait une affaire personnelle entre vous ?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie." Et Gibbs s'en alla.

Tandis que Gibbs faisait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Ducky lui lança : "Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu qu'il n'y a pas une histoire entre vous."

Puis il s'adressa à Alfie. "Qu'avez-vous fait à Gibbs et à votre tueur pour finir dans cet état ?"

Gibbs remonta de la salle d'autopsie au même moment que McGee. Dans l'ascenseur ce fut silencieux, il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux dans la cabine mais Tim se sentait à l'étroit et mal à l'aise, depuis ce que Ziva et Tony lui avaient dit, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'imaginer Gibbs en train de le menacer d'une arme. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits regards en coin; et il savait que Gibbs l'avait remarqué.

Au bout d'un moment Gibbs en eut marre et stoppa l'ascenseur. Les lumières laissèrent la place à une lueur bleutée dans une secousse.

"Un problème McGee ?" Gibbs s'approcha de lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son agent.

"Non patron." répondit sur un ton presque apeuré le bleu de l'équipe.   
Gibbs resta planté là, sans un mot.

"Je vous assure patron, aucun problème." Gibbs se pencha et réactionna l'ascenseur qui continua sa montée.

Il sortit suivi de près par McGee.

"Que les choses soient claires ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette enquête me concerne de près que vous devez vous arrêter de bosser comme avant. Je veux cette tueuse ici !" Et il s'installa à son bureau. Les yeux de Tony et Ziva se fixèrent sur le bleu qui était en train de rejoindre son bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

"On a du nouveau ?" Le fait que Gibbs reprenne la parole d'un ton un peu plus calme les firent sortir de leurs pensées.

Tony se leva et commença à récapituler. "La fille que j'ai rencontré hier soir, et qu'on appellera Sydney Bristow, m'a volé ma carte d'accès, et s'est introduite au NCIS pour voler des fichiers sur Guarez et Hernandez. Elle a probablement trouvé l'adresse de Guarez et s'est dirigée chez lui pour avoir des infos sur quelqu'un, probablement sur Hernandez puisque le dossier n'indique pas où il est, elle a dû supposer que ses anciens partenaires d'affaires savaient où il était. Quand elle a eu fini elle l'a tué."

"Cette fille avait dû prévoir son plan depuis un moment, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a choisi Tony, elle savait qu'il était du NCIS et qui lui permettrai d'entrer sans être détectée. Elle a quand même fait du beau travail pour ne pas être vue par les gardiens. Grâce aux vidéos, on a pu voir la voiture de Sydney. Une Chevrolet bleue de 67 immatriculée dans l'Ohio. Tony se souvient avoir vu cette voiture sur le parking de la salle de sport où il est allé hier soir, et où il a rencontré Sydney. Il a lancé la recherche avec les numéros de la plaque dont il se souvient et maintenant on attend les résultats. On espère ne pas avoir trop de correspondances puisque c'est une voiture assez rare." continua l'agent du Mossad.  
"J'ai demandé à Joe, et il m'a dit qu'il n'a rien vu. Vers l'heure présumée de l'intrusion il a fait un tour au 5eme étage mais n'a rien vu, il a pourtant balayé plusieurs fois la salle et y est resté plusieurs minutes." ajouta McGee qui n'avait pas parlé depuis l'incident dans l'ascenseur.

"Ducky confirme que c'était de la torture et que cette jeune femme cherche quelque chose de précis, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Vos suppositions sont bonnes, elle cherche Hernandez, la question est de savoir pourquoi."

A peine eut il finit de dire ça que l'ordinateur de Ziva produit un son. Une image clignotait sur son écran indiquant qu'il y avait correspondance. "On a 68 correspondances pour le pays entier. 3 Seulement pour l'Ohio. "Ziva afficha les photos.

"Nous avons deux hommes et une femme. Tu la reconnais Tony ?"

"Oui c'est elle. N'est-elle pas jolie ? Quel nom il y a marqué dans le dossier ?" demanda Tony.

"Laura Ash." Indiqua Ziva.

Tony eut un petit sourire entendu. "C'est un faux nom." 

"Comment tu le sais ?"demandèrent à l'unisson McGee et Ziva.

"C'est le nom du personnage dans le film Femme fatale**.(2)** " leur expliqua Tony. 

"Essayez de trouver une correspondance. Elle a peut-être une carte de crédit à ce nom, ou elle est à l'hôtel sous ce nom. Envoie la photo partout : à l'aéroport, à la gare à toute les compagnies de taxi, elle va essayer d'aller au Mexique."

"Comment vous le savez patron ?"

"Parce que c'est la qu'est censé être Hernandez. "  
McGee comprit une nouvelle fois que le mot censé ne signifiait pas un peut-être, mais bel et bien qu'il n'y était plus, et pour toujours.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) pour ceux qui ne voyent pas ce qu'est une chevrolet de 67, il me semble que c'est la voiture de Dean Winchester dans Supernatural, et si vous ne voyez toujours pas, Google est votre ami !**

**(2) Véridique, Laura Ash est jouée par Rebecca Romijn Stamos alias la fameuse Mystique de X-Men, ou encore Alexis Meade dans Ugly Betty.**

  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis de retour ! Et oui , je n'étais pas morte !**

**En tout cas je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, alors aujourd'hui je me rattrape et vous avez droit à deux chapitres !**

**Je vous souhaite en tout cas une Bonne Année, et une Bonne Santé, et tout le bonheur du monde.**

**Chapitre 7 **

Esteban attendrait, elle avait tout le temps qu'elle voulait après tout. Elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour se venger de Guarez, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu plus pour le sniper. Et après tout, elle avait encore à régler l'affaire avec Hernandez pour patienter. Elle le voulait mort. Et maintenant qu'elle savait où il était il lui serait facile de le retrouver. Et dans quelques heures ça serait le cas. Le trajet Norfolk-Monterrey ne prenait que 5 heures. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que Guarez n'avait pas vu juste en disant qu'il avait été buté par un sniper, car sa vengeance tombait à l'eau.

Le taxi la déposa devant l'aéroport, elle le paya en lui laissant un bon pourboire. Il l'aida à sortir sa valise du coffre, et elle le remercia. Tout ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'avoir balançé sa voiture à la mer avec tous ses instruments et son sac. On n'était jamais trop prudent après tout, elle avait tout calculé, mais un simple cheveu pouvait la trainer en prison. Pauvre Chevrolet de 67, certains auraient été fous de la voir faire ça.

Elle tira sa valise à roulettes derrière elle pour entrer dans l'aéroport. Elle se plaça dans la file d'attente. Quand se fut son tour, elle prit un billet pour Monterrey. La vendeuse lui donna un billet avec un « faites un bon voyage. »

Après ça elle alla faire enregistrer son bagage, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est que la vendeuse venait de recevoir un fax la désignant comme recherchée. Quelqu'un avait réussi à la pister. Immédiatement la vendeuse contacta le NCIS et la sécurité. Il lui fut demandé de la garder à l'intérieur de l'aéroport le temps que le NCIS arrive.

Une fois les bagages enregistrés elle entra dans la salle d'attente, son vol partait dans moins d'une heure maintenant. Son but était presque atteint.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard « L'embarquement pour le vol 815 à destination de Monterrey se fera en porte 23. » indiqua la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air, le même message fut répété dans plusieurs langues.

Elle sortit le billet de sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte 23. Il y avait déjà du monde qui faisait la queue. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes encore, le temps que certaines personnes retrouvent leurs billets, et que d'autres soient passées au détecteur de métaux une dernière fois. Mais enfin ce fut son tour, elle donna son billet, l'homme qui contrôlait les billets la regarda un instant, puis regarda un des écrans derrière lui. A ce moment précis, elle sut qu'elle était fichue.

"Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle." lui demanda un agent de sécurité. Son ton indiquait bien que c'était un ordre et non pas une proposition pour boire un verre au bar de l'aéroport. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et elle le suivit.

Bien sur en quelques coups elle aurait pu se débarrasser de cette grosse brute, et aller se cacher le temps que toute cette affaire se tasse, mais le pistolet à sa ceinture et tous les autres agents de sécurité en alerte lui disaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Il l'emmena dans une petite pièce meublée seulement d'une table et d'une chaise.

"Veuillez attendre ici mademoiselle." Et il ferma la porte en se postant probablement devant.

" Veuillez m'attendre ici, tu crois que je vais aller où hein ?"

Elle était hors d'elle, comment avait-elle pu se faire prendre ? Quelle erreur avait-elle fait ? Elle avait été très discrète quand elle avait volé la carte à ce bel agent du NCIS qu'elle suivait depuis déjà 1 mois. Et d'après elle, il aurait dû mettre un moment avant de se rendre compte de sa disparition.

Elle tapa la table de son poing : "Merde !"

Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle était fichue et elle allait sûrement être condamnée à perpétuité. Sa mère ne serait jamais totalement vengée.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Petit chapitre j'en convient, mais ils ne peuvent pas tous être long. _

_Reviews ?  
___


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Gibbs raccrocha son téléphone, il venait d'avoir Jenny." On a une touche, Sydney vient d'être vue à l'aéroport de Norfolk, elle a prit un vol pour le Mexique. Les agents de sécurité la retiennent pour le moment. Tony, Ziva je veux que vous me la rameniez au NCIS."

"Ok boss, c'est comme si c'était fait ! " Lança Tony suivi par Ziva. Cette dernière lui vola les clefs des mains. 

"Tu croyais quoi ? C'est moi qui conduit."  
Tony bien que non croyant fit un signe de croix.''Ayez pitié de moi seigneur et ne me laissez pas mourir."

"T'inquiètes pas Tony, je suis bien meilleure conductrice maintenant, j'ai compris à quoi servaient les freins." Dit-elle en souriant.

"Ouais maintenant il faut que tu penses à t'en servir plus souvent." Ils appelèrent l'ascenseur et s'y engouffrèrent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 **

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Gibbs rentra dans le laboratoire d'Abby qui était comme à son habitude rempli d'un bruit qu'elle appelait musique.

"Je suis à l'heure cette fois Abby ?"

"Le timing est meilleur oui, mais je n'ai pas encore tous les résultats. En tout cas je n'ai pas celui des cheveux que tu as trouvé, en tout cas pas l'ADN."

"Bonne nouvelle ou pas ?" se contenta de demander l'agent du NCIS. 

"J' ai plusieurs : Tu le sais déjà, deux : Je confirme ce que tu pensais, un : Ça pourrait t'interesser : et un: Ce n'est pas utile mais tu le sauras quand même."  
Sans dire un mot il lui fit signe de continuer. 

"Bon, tu le sais déjà, mais le sang trouvé sur la scène de crime est le sang de Guarez, Ducky m'en a envoyé un échantillon", elle montra la comparaison des deux prélèvements de sang sur son ordinateur," la carte est bien celle de Tony", cette fois-ci elle lui montra carrément la carte, "ce n'est en aucun cas falsifié, c'est une authentique carte du NCIS, celle de DiNozzo, d'ailleurs il devrait changer la photo, elle ne l'arrange pas, et les cheveux que tu as trouvé sont bien tous féminins, donc si un des cheveux que tu as trouvé appartient au tueur, c'est bien une femme, et les empreintes que tu as relevées sont toutes celles de Ziva. Après je confirme ce que tu disais en disant que le nom que notre tueuse utilise n'est pas une vraie identité, et que celle-ci a utilisé des gants tout le temps. Ça pourrait t'intéresser, j'ai trouvé une empreinte sur la carte, mais elle ne correspond à aucune banque de données, il faudrait peut être la comparer avec les empreintes de notre femme mystère. Et pour finir, ce n'est pas utile mais tu le sauras quand même, cette fille fait de vrais nœuds de marines. Normal qu'Alfonzo n'ai pas pu se détacher."

"Tu as tort, Abby, c'est utile, si elle sait faire des nœuds de marines, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle, ou que quelqu'un de sa famille, est ou a été dans la Navy. Merci Abby." 

Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand elle lui lança : "J'ai pas fini. " Il fit quelques pas en arrière :" Qu'est-ce que tu as en plus ?"

"J'ai un : Je te serre dans mes bras pour te soutenir, et un Si tu veux parler je suis là." Elle ouvrit les bras vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle prit soin de rajouter : Je te serre dans mes bras pour te soutenir et si tu veux parler je suis là. Ils restèrent quelques secondes de plus ainsi.

"Abby ?"

"Oui ?" répondit elle sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de Gibbs.

"Je dois y aller…"

"Oh oui bien sûr. L'analyse ADN sera prête d'ici deux petites heures."

"Bon travail Abby."

"Merci Gibbs.» 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony et Ziva.  
  
Les deux agents entrèrent dans l'aéroport et se dirigèrent directement vers l'accueil. La jeune femme à l'accueil leur indiqua où était la suspecte, non sans un stupide sourire quand Tony enleva sa paire de lunettes de soleil pour regarder le badge sur sa veste qui indiquait son nom d'un peu plus près.

"Merci Mia."

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Ziva ne put se contenir. "Tu es obligé de faire ça avec chaque jolie fille qui passe ? Regarde où ça nous a mené aujourd'hui !"

"Arrête Ziva c'est juste du flirt, ça ne fait de mal à personne."

Mais oui c'est ça pensa Ziva, tu crois que c'est une sinécure pour moi ou quoi ?

"Tu es jalouse parce que je ne le fais pas avec toi ou quoi ?"

"Ah ah ah , non, mais un de ces jours tout ça va mal finir pour toi."

En silence ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle où était Sydney. Devant la porte se tenait un agent de sécurité, Tony montra sa carte du NCIS et il les laissa entrer.

Elle était là, assise sur la chaise contemplant son propre reflet dans le miroir sans teint. Elle se retourna pour voir qui venait d'arriver.  
Elle sourit en voyant que c'était Tony. "Le NCIS a donc résolu l'affaire. Bravo, je n'y croyais pas." C'était presque comme si elle ne les applaudissait pas.

"On n'est pas des agents fédéraux pour rien, Sydney, ou devrais je dire Laure ?" Tony s'approcha et lui mit les menottes. "Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous."

"Et dire qu'hier c'était toi qui était menotté !" s'exclama t'elle, Ziva et même le gars de la sécurité le regardèrent. En souriant.

"J'en étais sûre que tu étais de ce genre Tony." Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.   
D'un ton grognon, il se contenta de dire : "Allez on rentre !"

Tony attrapa son bras droit et Ziva son bras gauche et ils l'amenèrent directement au NCIS.

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0 **

A peine étaient-ils arrivés au QG du NCIS que les deux agents emmenèrent Sydney en salle d'interrogatoire.

Alors que Tony, Ziva, et McGee patientaient de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, la jeune femme, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais en même temps elle ne semblait pas vraiment anxieuse. C'était assez étrange. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs vint les rejoindre, il avait été averti par Tim que le suspect était dans le bâtiment.

"Elle est toute à toi Boss." S'exclama Tony.

"Non, elle est à toi, tu as commencé le travail alors tu le finis. " 

Tout le monde était étonné après tout, c'était déjà rare que Gibbs laisse   
quelqu'un d'autre que lui interroger un suspect et ça l'était encore plus de la laisser à Tony alors qu'il y avait eu des liens intimes entre eux.  
Tony resta planté là un instant.

"Aujourd'hui DiNozzo !" 

"Bien sûr patron." et il sortit pour aller en salle d'interrogatoire n°1.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard il était assis en face d'elle. 

"Commençons par quelque chose de simple. Quel est ton nom ?"

"Belle Boyd". Annonça-t-elle sans un mot de plus.

"Ah ah Belle Boyd, très bon choix. C'était une fervente sudiste, elle espionnait les mouvements nordistes lors de la Guerre de cessession."  
La femme en face de lui avait l'air étonnée que Tony sache de telles choses.

"Très bien, je te croyais plutôt du genre beau gosse et rien dans la tête."   
Il rigola. "Oui c'est ce que beaucoup de monde pense, mais en de rares exceptions on peut être beau et intelligent. D'un autre côté, il faut remercier mon père qui était fan de la guerre de cessession."

"Arrogant en plus. J'adore."

"On se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses. Tu parais sûre de toi comme ça, mais tu caches quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui te hante depuis ta tendre enfance. Tu te caches sous le masque de cette fille charmante, drôle et sexy, qui sait user de ses charmes, pour que personne n'aille plus loin que ce qu'il voit. Et ça marche, tout le monde te dit que tu es une fille extra, jusqu'à ce que tu croises quelqu'un qui comme toi cache quelque chose."

La vérité qu'énonçait Tony semblait la déstabiliser quelque peu.

"Tu veux te venger, car tu as l'impression que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Tu vois en la justice quelque chose de bancal avec beaucoup de failles. Et c'est vrai, le système a des failles que chacun peut utiliser. Ta vengeance t'a mené très loin, même si de toute évidence tu es intelligente. Et tu portes ce masque tous les jours, car tu as l'impression que si tu montres ta vraie personnalité, tout le monde te laissera tomber, et que tu finiras toute seule. Tu prends ces noms car elles incarnent des femmes fortes, et tu veux être forte pour surmonter tes journées."

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée."Et en plus c'est le digne successeur de Freud."

"Je sais juste reconnaître une personne tourmentée quand j'en vois une. Revenons à nos moutons, quel est ton nom, et je ne veux pas que tu me sortes Honey Ryder ou une autre James Bond Girl."

"Fan de James Bond ? Finalement tu as peut être raison, on se ressemble plus que ce que je croyais." Elle marqua une pause, puis redevint plus sérieuse." J'ai tellement eu de noms qu'il me semble que je ne connais plus le vrai."

"Essaye celui que te donnais ta mère."

"Ma mère est morte à cause de ces sales enflures d'Hernandez et de Guarez." Le fait d'évoquer sa mère semblait l'avoir mise en colère.

"C'est donc pour ça, toute cette torture. Il a tué ta mère alors tu l'as tué. La loi du talion."

"Il le méritait, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Il a fait du mal à bon nombre de personnes avant moi et après moi. Et il n'a jamais été en prison, car il avait tellement de contacts dans la police qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne pas être vu. Et Hernandez c'est pareil."

"Je peux comprendre. Perdre un être cher n'est jamais facile, et quand ça arrive on veut punir le responsable, de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces."

"Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?"

"Oui." avoua Tony, ça lui était déjà arrivé pour Kate et bien d'autres personnes.

"Et vous l'avez fait ? Je veux dire vous venger ?"

"Je me suis vengé….. Mais légalement."

"Je vois. Rien de légal ne marchait avec lui."

"Je sais." 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Pendant ce temps dans le labo d'Abby. 

"Abigail, j'ai quelque chose pour toi que j'ai trouvé sur un des corps, il me faudrait une analyse." C'était Ducky qui venait d'arriver portant entre ses doigts une petite fiole.

"Tu aurais dû envoyer Palmer." Elle tourna son fauteuil vers le médecin légiste.

"En ce moment il est partout sauf à la morgue, je crois qu'il me cache quelque chose." Et ça devait avoir un rapport avec le soutien gorge qu'il avait retrouvé dans le tiroir à instruments.

"C'est un petit cachottier ce Palmer." dit-elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher, elle avait surpris Lee et Palmer en plein câlin dans la 3éme salle d'interrogatoire, quand elle avait vérifié l'état des caméras du bâtiment." Est-ce que c'est lié à toute cette affaire d'Hernandez, Guarez et Cie ?"

"J'ai bien peur que non ma chère Abby."

"Et bien ça attendra. Gibbs m'a demandé une analyse ADN et j'attends les différents résultats, en espérant bien sur que ce ne soit pas que les cheveux de Ziva, sinon c'est 10h de travail pour rien et une partie de bowling avec sœur Marie-Agnès manquée. En plus j'ai déjà passé une 1ere fois toute les banques de données sans correspondance ; puis Gibbs m'a donné une idée en me disant qu'il devait sûrement y avoir un membre de sa famille dans la Navy, car elle avait appris à faire de vrai nœuds de marines alors j'ai diminué le pourcentage de ressemblance…"

"Pour trouver un lien de famille." termina Ducky.

"Exact, avec un peu de chance cette fille avait un frère ripou, ou un père donneur d'organe, bref ou comme l'a proposé Gibbs un membre de sa famille dans la Navy." Elle attrapa la fiole et la déposa sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers son ordi.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Abs se retourna illico presto.

"Je crois que nous avons une concordance Ducky". Elle caressa son ordinateur. "Tu as bien travaillé Bertha et en plus tu es en avance sur Gibbs."

"Ce n'est pas plutôt Gibbs qui est en retard ?" rectifia t-il.

Elle sauta de sa chaise et fit non avec son index. "Ah non ! Gibbs n'est jamais en retard, et si tu crois qu'il l'est c'est juste que ta montre est déréglée. Gibbs est toujours à l'heure. C'est une règle de physique."

"C'est vrai ma jeune amie. Même le temps se plie à Gibbs."   
Abby se frotta les mains et commença à pianoter sur son clavier pendant un instant. "Vu le pourcentage, c'est un lien mère-fille ou père-fille.

Maintenant voyons qui sont tes parents jeune étrangère."  
La photo s'afficha, et Abby n'en revint pas. Tout comme Ducky qui s'assit sur la chaise d'Abby.

"C'est incroyable, c'est... c'est… Il faut que je m'asseye." Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que la chaise était déjà prise. Elle s'assied donc par terre toujours en fixant l'écran. "C'est pas possible."

"Tu t'es trompée, elle est morte."

"Visiblement elle est bien vivante. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Tout les cheveux que Gibbs a récolté avaientt des chromosomes XX, ce n'est pas un cheveu d'homme. Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en analysant le cheveu." elle resta pensive un instant puis d'un coup se leva, comme si son cerveau venait de se remettre en marche.

"ll faut appeler Gibbs, moi je ne sais pas quoi faire." 

"Impossible il est en plein interrogatoire de la jeune femme qui a volé la carte au jeune Anthony."

"J'appelle Ziva alors…" Et en même temps elle appuya sur la touche n°5 qui était un raccourci pour la ligne de Ziva.

"Allo Ziva ?! C'est Abby on a un problème, enfin c'est pas un problème à proprement parler mais c'est tout simplement Wow, je n'ai pas d'autre mot c'est Wow puissance 10, et il faut que je parle à Gibbs…" Et en même temps qu'elle parlait avec un débit très élevé, elle faisait plusieurs allez retour devant son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

"Abby calme toi et dit moi calmement ce qui se passe." De son côté du téléphone, Ziva sortit de la pièce pour ne pas déranger les autres.

"La fille qui est en salle d'interrogatoire avec Gibbs..." commença t-elle mais elle fut vite coupée par Ziva.

"Non c'est pas Gibbs qui est avec elle, c'est Tony."

"Hein ? Bon c'est pas grave, la fille qui est avec Tony, c'est ..." Ziva n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car la ligne coupa.

"Abby ?! Abby ?!", mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, le téléphone se contenta d'émettre un "tut tut" caractéristique du raccrochage.

Au même moment avec Tony

"Quel est votre nom alors ?"

La jeune femme réajusta sa coiffure en mettant les cheveux derrière ses oreilles et avoua son nom. 

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Note de Laura : Je sais, je suis cruelle ! je vous mets pleins de chapitres d'un coup pour être sympa mais en même temps je vous laisse sur un Cliffhanger insoutenable ! Mais peut être que vous avez deviné qui était cette jeune femme ? Allez-y , laissez vos suppositions, et argumentez vos suppositions, ne dîtes pas au pif s'il vous plaît._

_Des commentaires pour me dire que je suis vilaine ?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention roulements de tambours... Nous allons bientôt avoir ZE REVELATION. Mais moi j'aime bien vous faire patienter comme ça... enfin je suis sure que vous vous êtes plutôt jeté sur le chapitre au lieu de lire la note de l'auteur.**

**-Résumé du chapitre précédent ou comme on dit in inglish : Previously on NCIS.**

**Previously on NCIS **

_"Abby calme toi et dit moi calmement ce qui se passe." De son côté du téléphone, Ziva sortit de la pièce pour ne pas déranger les autres._

"La fille qui est en salle d'interrogatoire avec Gibbs..." commença t-elle mais elle fut vite coupée par Ziva.

"Non c'est pas Gibbs qui est avec elle, c'est Tony."

"Hein ? Bon c'est pas grave, la fille qui est avec Tony, c'est ..." Ziva n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car la ligne coupa.

"Abby ?! Abby ?!", mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, le téléphone se contenta d'émettre un "tut tut" caractéristique du raccrochage.

Au même moment avec Tony

"Quel est votre nom alors ?"

La jeune femme réajusta sa coiffure en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et avoua son nom. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Chapitre 9 **

Ziva rentra dans la salle et entendit, comme tout le monde, le nom de la jeune femme. 

"Kelly Gibbs."

Tout le monde dans la pièce eut la même réaction. Et la seule chose qui ramena un peu Ziva à la réalité fut qu'elle remarqua que sa main sonnait. Elle regarda et y vit son portable, le nom d'Abby y était inscrit, elle décrocha :

"On est déjà au courant Abs, je te rappelle."

"Non, Ziva, raccroche pas, comment va Gibbs ? Ziva Ziva !" Elle regarda Ducky. "Elle a raccroché." dit-elle, ébahie, enfin si elle pouvait l'être encore plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda précipitamment le médecin légiste.

"Ils sont déjà au courant."

"Comment le pourraient-ils ? Tu viens d'avoir les résultats et tu n'as même pas pu le dire à Ziva."

"Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien le savoir." Et en un éclair elle était dans l'ascenseur. "Ducky tu viens ?!" demanda t-elle en retenant la porte de l'ascenseur, le médecin sorti de ses pensées et la suivit. Gibbs devait avoir besoin d'être épaulé à ce moment même.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle qui était déjà bondée. Tony arborait une mine de stupéfaction qu'il essayait toutefois de cacher devant la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du miroir alors que toute l'équipe fixait Gibbs qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de la jeune femme. Il était comme figé, ses yeux étant fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme, de sa fille.

Sa fille, elle n'était donc pas morte comme il l'avait cru depuis tout ce temps. Elle était en vie et avait vécu sa vie ailleurs, loin de lui. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il ne savait pas, et là son cerveau était tellement sous le choc qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir fonctionner à 100. Elle était belle comme sa mère, et maintenant qu'il savait, il devait avouer qu'elle avait ses yeux. Des yeux très bleus, comme lui, mais pas aussi froids. Et les reflets roux dans ses cheveux, elle les tenait de sa mère c'était sûr. Et plus il la regardait, plus il voyait les petits détails qui la rapprochaient de lui. La petite cicatrice sous le menton, c'était quand elle avait fait son 1er tour à bicyclette. Il se souvenait que ce jour là, il lui avait enlevé les roulettes sur sa demande et que, quand ils étaient allés au parc pour faire du vélo, elle était tombée car elle n'était pas habituée à être instable. Et le grain de beauté en forme de cœur sur son cou était encore un signe évident.

Peu à peu il revint à la réalité et il prenait maintenant conscience que tout le monde était tourné vers lui et qu'ils commençaient à s'inquiéter.   
"Jethro vient dehors, ça ira mieux." Lui demanda Ducky

"Non."

"Jethro, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses."

"J'ai dit non doc. Ziva envoie un message à Tony, dit lui de continuer, mais de ne pas évoquer mon nom. Dit lui de demander à…" il se reprit, c'était tellement dur de dire ce nom après tant d'années," à Kelly de parler de sa famille." 

De l'autre côté du miroir Tony reçut le message sur son PDA.

"Parle-moi de l'accident et de ce qui a suivi."

"C'était en 91, mon père était au Koweït pendant Tempête du désert, ma mère et moi étions donc seules à la maison. Un jour en revenant de shopping, on a vu un marine se faire tuer par un autre homme qui se trouvait être Hernandez. On a donc été mises dans le programme de protection des témoins, pour nous protéger avant que ma mère et moi ne témoignions. On était protégées par un agent du NIS. Le jour du jugement, un sniper, un certain Esteban, sous l'ordre d'Hernandez, et d'après les infos de Guarez, a abattu le conducteur de la voiture, on a eu un accident. Ma mère est morte en me protégeant. Quelques jours après l'accident, à l'hôpital j'ai appris que mon père était KIA : Killed In Action. Pour me protéger on m'a donc placé dans une famille d'accueil dans l'Ohio sous un autre nom : Amy Portman. Et on a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais morte. Depuis j'ai vécu là bas, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, où j'ai reçu anonymement des infos sur le meurtrier de ma mère. A partir de là ma vengeance était en place."

"Tu sais ce que tu risques après un meurtre de la sorte ?" 

"Rien du tout. Aucune preuve directe. Pour ma part j'ai passé la nuit chez toi, j'ai donc un alibi. Et ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances si tu as perdu ta carte le jour même où on se rencontrait."Elle prit un air naïf." Et il me semble qu'il y a un truc qui s'appelle la Constitution et qui dit qu'on est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Enfin il me semble, je peux me tromper."

"Et pour les cheveux retrouvés au NCIS ?"

"On a passé la nuit ensemble, un de mes cheveux a très bien pu s'accrocher à ta chemise et tomber au NCIS."

"Tu as réponse à tout."

"C'est juste la vérité." Enfin, une vérité falsifiée.

"Et ta voiture ? On a une vidéo de toi sortant de ta voiture devant le NCIS en plein milieu de la nuit."

"Vous arrivez à voir le visage de quelqu'un en pleine nuit vous ? Le NCIS a fait des progrès alors. Et puis quel genre de voiture ?"

"Une Chevrolet bleue de 67, très bon goût au passage." 

"Une Chevrolet ? Aucune voiture au nom de Kelly Gibbs ni d'Amy Portman. Ce n'est pas la mienne."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

De l'autre côté du miroir. 

"Elle est intelligente…"remarqua Ducky.  
Et Ziva rajouta :" Tout comme son père." Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement.

Sans un mot Gibbs sortit de la salle d'observation et alla devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, il resta même un bon moment devant la porte. Il avait retrouvé sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 16 ans, qui était censée être morte. Et il était heureux comme l'aurait été n'importe quel autre père. Mais comment devait-il se comporter avec elle ? Et elle, comment allait-elle se comporter ? Après tout, elle aussi elle croyait l'avoir perdu.

Il mit la main sur la poignée et la tourna, cette fois il ne pouvait et il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Il entra. Tony se tourna vers la porte tout comme le fit Kelly. Gibbs ne regarda pas un seul instant Tony, il fixait intensément sa fille. Tony, lui, regarda la réaction de Kelly : si elle n'avait pas été assise elle serait sûrement tombée à la renverse. Sa bouche essayait vainement de former des mots, mais elle était tellement surprise qu'aucun son ne sortit. Elle parvint tout de même à se lever et à s'avancer vers Gibbs, son père. Elle fixait ses yeux comme si elle essayait de trouver la faille dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il n'y avait aucune faille, aucune erreur, son père était là, devant elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf les cheveux, plus blancs bien sûr, mais c'est ce qui se passait en 16 ans. Tony se leva à son tour, et préféra sortir et les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Il entra dans la salle d'observation, où était encore toute l'équipe. Tous observaient Gibbs et sa fille. Tony passa devant eux, éteignit le micro et obscurcit la vitre, la dernière chose qu'il vit à travers la vitre était Gibbs, une main sur la joue de sa fille.

"Il vaut mieux les laisser tranquilles." 

Tout le monde semblait sortir d'une sorte de transe et acceptèrent la proposition de Tony. Ils sortirent pour aller dans l'open space et Ziva s'approcha de Tony qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Sheppard.

"Tu t'es surpassé pour cet interrogatoire."

"Merci Ziva, je trouve aussi." 

"Surtout cette histoire de masque que tu... "elle se reprit comme si cela avait été une faute involontaire." enfin qu'elle porte, tu t'y connais on dirait." 

"Non, j'ai vu ça dans un film..." répondit-il négligemment en espérant que Ziva le laisse tranquille.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder. "C'est du vécu Tony ?"

Il attrapa la main de Ziva qui était sur son bras et la força à lâcher prise. "Je te l'ai dit, c'était dans un film. Je m'en suis inspiré, y a aucun rapport avec moi ok ?"

"Ok, et dire que c'est toi qui me dit que je ne me dévoile pas assez." se contenta t-elle de répondre, mais elle avait lu dans les yeux de Tony qu'il mentait.

"Maintenant excuses-moi mais je dois aller voir la directrice Sheppard." Il la contourna et il monta les marches.

En entrant dans le bureau, il fit abstraction de Cynthia qui lui disait que la directrice était en pleine conversation vidéo et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça. Cynthia, devant ce manque de respect, murmura entre ses dents : "Lui et Gibbs c'est la même chose…" Et elle se remit au travail.

"… Georges il est hors de question que je vous laisse le contrôle de cette enquête, elle restera sous la juridiction du NCIS, un point c'est tout. Sur ce je vous laisse d'autres rendez vous m'attendent."

"Mais, Mme la directrice…" Le sus nommé Georges n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Jenny venait d'éteindre sa webcam.

Elle se tourna vers Tony : "On ne t'a pas appris à frapper Tony ?"

"Si, mais entre nous pas besoin de politesse pas vrai Jenny ?" dit-il en lui lançant un petit sourire coupable et en refermant la porte. 

"Je suppose, mais fais attention à ne pas devenir comme Gibbs. "

"C'est ce que je vise pourtant." 

"Je suppose que tu viens me voir pour cette histoire de carte ?" Elle se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et enleva ses lunettes de lecture.

"Oui et non."

Elle ne dit rien mais son regard lui disait qu'il pouvait y aller et que tout ce qu'elle attendait c'était une explication. Il s'assit donc sur un des fauteuils en face d'elle. L'explication allait être longue.

"Alors on a résolu le mystère de ma carte. Il s'avère que tout est lié à l'enquête en cours. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour l'intrusion ?"

"Oui, Gibbs m'en a parlé. Vous avez du nouveau ?"

"Oui et pas qu'un peu." Et sur ce il commença son récit depuis sa petite aventure d'hier soir avec la jeune femme, jusqu'à son lien avec Guarez et Hernandez, ainsi que sa quasi culpabilité en ce qui concerne le meurtre de Guarez, et il termina en apothéose en lui disant que la jeune femme était en fait la fille de Gibbs.

"Mais c'est impossible Tony."

"Tu disais déjà ça quand tu as appris que Gibbs avait eu une fille, mais c'est possible, et on ne peut pas en douter une fois qu'on les a vus ensemble."

"Mais il devrait y avoir des dossiers qui indique qu'elle a été mise sous protection, on aurait dû être au courant. Et Gibbs aussi."

"Visiblement il y a eu quelque chose qui a fait que personne n'a été mis au courant. Personne ne savait où était passé Hernandez, peut-être que c'était volontaire de la part du service de protection des témoins."

"Mais pour Gibbs, comment se fait il qu'on ai dit à sa fille qu'il était mort ? C'est horrible."

"Une autre erreur du service ?" proposa t-il, mais il n'y croyait pas. 

"Cela fait trop de coïncidences pour moi." 

"Pour moi aussi. Ils ont peut être supposé que si Gibbs apprenait qu'elle était vivante, il essayerait de la retrouver, de même pour Kelly."

"Et où est Gibbs maintenant ?"

"Salle d'interrogatoire n°1, avec sa fille... Woua, je crois que je ne suis pas encore habitué à tout ça, la fille de Gibbs, ça sonne étrange quand je le dis."

"Ca doit être pareil pour Jethro. Et pour Kelly comment ça se passe ?"

"Et bien on est sûrs que c'est elle, mais impossible de le prouver, elle a tout manigancé parfaitement, on a que des preuves indirectes qui ne tiendront pas devant un juge, et tout se complique maintenant qu'on sait que c'est la fille de Gibbs."

"De toute façon je crois que maintenant il est hors de question de l'envoyer en prison."

"Vous approuvez ce qu'elle a fait ?" 

"Je comprends, et tout cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement après tout c'est la fille de Gibbs." Elle marqua une pause. "Elle est comment ?"

"Elle a ses yeux. En gros c'est Gibbs en beaucoup plus attirante et plus jeune."

Elle sourit devant cette remarque, ce n'était pas étonnant. "Merci de m'avoir informée de tout ça, je vais tout de suite contacter le service de protection des témoins, et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus." 

"De rien Jenny." Et il sortit. Du haut des escaliers il voyait que tout le monde était là, sauf bien sur Gibbs et Kelly, ils étaient tous réunis dans l'open space, et mangaient chinois. Il était pourtant 19h30 à présent et ils devraient tous être partis chez eux.

"J'espère que vous m'en avez gardé un peu."

"Ah Tony te voilà enfin, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es avec la directrice et on se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer." Expliqua Ducky. Et toute l'équipe se tourna vers lui.

Il regarda sa montre, ça faisait bien une heure qu'il était avec Jenny, son récit avait été plus long que prévu. "J'ai pas vu le temps passer." Il s'avança vers un des bureaux et prit un sachet de nourriture chinoise. 

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" questionna le bleu tout en se débattant avec ses baguettes chinoises.

"Et bien elle n'était pas au courant de tout, et elle se doutait encore moins de ça. Elle va contacter le service de protection des témoins pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi Gibbs n'était pas au courant et pourquoi on a dit à Kelly que Gibbs était mort ?" Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau.

"C'est vraiment terrible. Croire pendant 16 ans que sa fille est morte, et apprendre tout d'un coup que ce n'était que mensonge…" se désola Abby," je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'est en train de vivre Gibbs."

"Et pour l'affaire ? Elle va être inculpée de meurtre ?" continua McGee.

"Techniquement on a aucune preuve fiable qu'elle soit la meurtrière. Tout ce qu'on a sera réfuté facilement devant le juge. Elle est libre comme l'air. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal."

"Et tu as pensé à ce qu'allait te faire Gibbs ?" demanda Ziva avec un sourire, il vallait mieux mettre un peu d'humour dans cette discussion surtout après sa petite confrontation avec Tony.

"Par rapport à quoi ?" répondit Tony sans vraiment faire attention.

"Et bien tu as osé coucher avec sa fille." Tony sembla incapable de répondre, et encore moins de mettre dans sa bouche la nourriture chinoise qu'il avait réussi à coincer entre ses deux baguettes.

"Non mais là ça ne compte pas ! De 1, je ne savais pas que c'était sa fille, et de 2 c'est de sa faute à elle, elle m'a manipulé comme un vulgaire objet." Il fit une fausse mine boudeuse.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, je suis sûre que te faire manipuler comme un objet ne t'a pas vraiment dérangé sur le moment."

Il tourna ses yeux vers Ziva, et elle put voir se dessiner sur le visage de l'italien un magnifique sourire qui disait « T'as raison. » 

"Gibbs est toujours avec sa fille ?" Il secoua la tête. "Non je vous jure je n'arrive pas à mettre Gibbs et fille dans la même phrase."

"Oui, ils ne sont pas encore sortis, je suppose qu'ils ont beaucoup de temps à rattraper ces deux là."

"Ça c'est sûr Ducky, 16 ans."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bon vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir fait durer le suspense ? hein ? Donc voilà c'était Kelly ! Bravo à tous ceux et celles qui avaient deviné._

_Un commentaire pour me remercier de vous avoir libérer de cette curiosité ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah ah ! Me revoilà pour ce 10éme chapitre, vous avez cru que c'était fini ? Et ben non va y avoir encore un peu de suspence, alors ne taper pas l'auteure, c'est pas sa faute c'est une sadique addict. En tout cas bonne lecture !**

**Et merci Fan et Alendra pour la correction.**

**Chapitre 10 **

Avec la famille Gibbs. (1) 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ce geste, il n'était pas du genre affectueux, du moins pas avec les autres personnes mais là c'était quand même sa fille, certes il avait eu de temps en temps des gestes affectueux envers Tony, Abby ou Ziva et le reste de son équipe mais rien de comparable. Ca devait être à la fois pour s'assurer que tout ça était réel, et aussi pour toucher cette fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 16 longues années.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Kelly, et, sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra si fort qu'il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Et elle se cramponnait comme si elle avait peur qu'ils soient séparés l'un de l'autre encore une fois.

Il plaça son visage près de son oreille et lui promit que cette fois ils étaient ensemble, et qu'ils n'allaient pas être séparés de si tôt. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de sangloter pour autant.

"Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort, j'étais perdue, maman venait de mourir, je ne savais plus quoi faire. On m'a placé dans une famille d'accueil, mais si j'avais su que c'était faux…"

"Ta famille était gentille ?" 

"Ils m'ont élevé comme leur fille, ils n'ont pas fait de différence, mais moi je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vous oublier, toi et maman…"

"Chut tout va bien… ne t'en fais pas c'est fini… " Lui chuchota-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Papa, tellement…" Jethro sentait poindre les larmes au bord de ses yeux, et il renonça à se contrôler.

"Toi aussi. Et je suis désolé, je n'étais pas là pour vous, je vous ai laissées tomber…"

"Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Guarez nous avait balancées, et maman est morte pour me protéger. Elle t'aurait interdit de parler comme ça."

"Si tu savais comme elle me manque…"

"Elle me manque à moi aussi." 

"Mais je suis tellement content de te revoir, c'est inespéré…"Il s'éloigna un peu de leur étreinte pour mieux la regarder. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. "Regarde toi, tu es si belle, et tu as tellement grandi. Tu lui ressembles tellement," il toucha une de ses mèches aux reflets roux, "mais tu as mes yeux."

"C'est tout ce que j'ai gardé de toi."

Et ils reprirent leurs étreintes. Gibbs tourna la tête et aperçu leur reflet dans la glace sans teint, c'était une image qui allait rester gravée dans sa mémoire.

Après quelques moments passés dans le plus strict silence, la famille Gibbs, à présent réunie, sortit de la salle pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Mais avant, ils se remirent en état, essayant de cacher les larmes et les yeux bouffis de leurs visages. 

Ils trouvèrent l'équipe dans l'open space en train de discuter entre eux et de manger. Le silence s'installa immédiatement après que l'équipe ait vu Kelly et Jethro.

Les deux Gibbs s'approchèrent un peu plus.

"Vous nous avez gardé quelque chose j'espère, toutes ces révélations m'ont donné faim." Lança finalement Kelly. Ce qui relança immédiatement la conversation et enleva une partie de la gêne qui s'était installée.

"Euh, il doit bien rester un truc pour toi Kelly." lui répondit Tony en lui proposant un repas chinois, en lui lançant son sourire de drague et en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Tony espérait que ça détendrait l'atmosphère, il était doué pour ça, il faisait exprès de faire des gaffes. Un des deux Gibbs répondit à son sourire alors que l'autre faisait les gros yeux.

Tony se pencha vers Kelly et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça."  
Elle lui répondit : "Je pense aussi."

"Tony si tu n'enlèves pas ce bras des hanches de ma fille, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en servir." Gibbs n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, Tony se doutait bien que Gibbs savait qu'il n'avait fait ça seulement pour amuser la galerie. Mais il continua à jouer son rôle et fit semblant d'avoir peur.

"Ok patron," et en même temps il enleva son bras," mais techniquement j'ai fait pire avec elle."

"Tony je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder ça pour toi." Argumenta le Probie.

"Non mais c'est vrai…."

Gibbs fit claquer ses doigts. "Allez c'est bon, t'as gagné, va te mettre à côté de Ziva."

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et se dirigea vers Ziva." N'empêche c'est pas sympa de me mettre au coin." Bouda-t-il alors que Ziva lui mettait un coup dans l'épaule.

"Au fait j'aimerais bien pouvoir dire : papa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous; mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, les présentations ne seraient pas de refus."

Tout le monde tilta au mot papa, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais envisagé la paternité de Gibbs avant de savoir la vérité. 

Le premier à vouloir se présenter fût Tony, mais il fut vite renvoyé au coin." Je crois que tu en as déjà fait assez DiNozzo."

Ce fut Gibbs qui fit les présentations il commença par Ziva. "Voici Ziva David, c'est un officier du MOSSAD détaché au NCIS." Ziva lui fit un signe de tête. "A côté d'elle c'est Donald Mallard, notre médecin légiste, et mon plus proche ami."

"Je vous en prie, appelez moi Ducky." Ce dernier s'approcha et lui fit le baise main. "Enchanté."

" Moi de même Ducky." lui répondit-elle.

"A sa gauche, Abigail Sciuto, notre laborantine en chef. Et l'agent spécial Timothy McGee…"

"Enfin tout le monde l'appelle le Bleu." s'empressa d'ajouter Tony.  
Gibbs reprit:"... qui est sous mes ordres avec Ziva et Tony. Et donc Tony que tu connais déjà beaucoup, beaucoup trop."

Tony sourit de plus belle et leva les yeux en l'air ce qui lui permit de voir la directrice descendre les escaliers de son bureau.  
"Gibbs." lança Tony en indiquant des yeux à celui-ci, la directrice.

"Et voilà la directrice du NCIS Jenny Shepard. Tout le monde voici ma fille Kelly."

Jenny descendit les dernières marches et rejoignit le groupe. Elle avait une bouteille de champagne à la main. "Je crois que tout cela mérite bien que l'on trinque. J'avais gardé cette bouteille pour une occasion spéciale et je crois que c'est le bon moment." Cynthia arriva et déposa des verres pour tout le monde avant de retourner dans son bureau.  
Jenny remplit tous les verres et proposa donc un toast.

"Je porte donc un toast aux choses inespérées et inattendues de la vie." Et tout le monde trinqua ce qui provoqua un bon nombre de tintement de verre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda le bleu.

"Pour ma part, je pose 2 semaines de congés." Annonça Gibbs sous les yeux ébahis de Tony.

"Gibbs en vacances, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne."

La Directrice reprit la parole d'un air sérieux." Malheureusement Jethro, tu as utilisé tous tes congés quand tu étais au Mexique et je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre l'absence de mon meilleur agent pour deux semaines…"

"Jenny…" s'exaspéra faussement Jethro

"Je plaisante Jethro, tu as évidemment tes deux semaines, tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis que tu es au NCIS, je pense que je peux bien t'accorder quelques jours pour toi et ta fille." Jenny examina rapidement Kelly, Tony avait raison, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Gibbs, et pas seulement dans le physique mais aussi dans la posture, et dans ses expressions. "Par contre vous autres, vous êtes de service comme d'habitude, pas la peine d'essayer d'esquiver le travail. Les méchants ne vont pas se mettre en prison tout seul. Alors tout le monde rentre chez soi."

Tony leva la main comme un écolier.

"Oui Tony ?"

"Et bien techniquement, je fais un peu parti de la famille Gibbs, je peux avoir deux semaines moi aussi ?"

Jenny fit semblant de considérer intensivement la proposition : "Et bien techniquement, d'après ton dossier tu as environ 7 journées d'absence non justifiées…"

"Ok, ok, ok, pas de vacances pour DiNozzo." Il prit son sac, alors que le reste de l'équipe se dispersait, Abby allant dans son labo pour prendre ses affaires et de même pour Ducky à la morgue. "A demain tout le monde !" et il rentra dans l'ascenseur.

"Retiens l'ascenseur, moi aussi je m'en vais. "annonça Ziva. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Et ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, juste avant que les portes ne se referment ils purent voir et entendre Tim leur demander de retenir l'ascenseur pour lui aussi, ils lui sourirent et ils laissèrent les portes se refermer d'elles-même.

"Tu crois qu'on aurait du le laisser venir avec nous ?" demanda Ziva en tournant son regard vers Tony.

"Oh non, après il aurait demandé pourquoi on partait ensemble, on aurait dû lui mentir, alors il aurait insisté, puis on aurait dû lui faire une vacherie, il aurait râlé et il nous aurait enquiquiné toute la semaine sur ça… c'est mieux comme ça, et puis je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça."

"Tu as raison."

Une fois arrivé au parking les deux agents montèrent dans la voiture de Tony et cette fois ci se fut Tony qui conduisit à son plus grand plaisir. Sur la route ils discutèrent des événements de la journée et d'autres choses, Ziva faisant attention de ne pas aborder le sujet du masque que portait Tony. Très vite ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Ziva.

"Tu sais je suis contente qu'on reprenne ces petits rendez vous,(2) ils m'avaient vraiment manqués, j'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais de moi…."

"Moi aussi Ziva, ça m'a vraiment aidé après toute cette histoire avec La Grenouille."

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Comme il le faisait d'habitude, il posa son sac à l'entrée, et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre pièce. 

"Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?"

"Une surprise…" lança t-elle en haussant le ton depuis l'autre pièce.

"Une surprise ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" Soit patient Tony…" Elle revint avec deux verres d'alcool, elle en tendit un à Tony et garda le deuxième dans sa main.

"Je ne l'ai jamais été."

Elle leva le verre en l'air : "A nos retrouvailles…"

Tony tapa le verre de Ziva avec le sien :" Et à celles de Gibbs." Et en même temps ils burent une gorgée.

Puis Ziva s'avança vers Tony et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ses lèvres s'approchèrent de l'oreille de l'italien :" Tu m'as vraiment manqué." Lui chuchota-t-elle. 

Tony sembla un instant choqué d'une telle douceur chez Ziva, mais ça lui passa vite. Il lui sourit un instant puis changea de sujet. "Alors cette surprise ?"

"Ah ah. Ferme les yeux."

"Non, on m'a déjà fait le coup et après j'ai fini en sous vêtement dans un lac…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas de lac ici, fais moi confiance…"

"OK", et il plaça sa main sur ses yeux.

"Tu ne vois rien tu me promets ?"

"Oui Zeevah."

Elle attrapa sa main et l'amena dans une autre salle, tout en surveillant qu'il n'enlève pas sa main de ses yeux avant qu'elle lui dise de le faire.

"Tu t'es fait construire une salle de ciné rien que pour moi c'est ça ? "

"Non."

"Tu m'as acheté une moto c'est ça ?" proposa Tony.

"Depuis quand tu fais de la moto ?" s'étonna t-elle.

"J'en fais pas, mais ça me ferai quand même plaisir." 

"Ce n'est pas ça non plus."

Tony entreprit d'écarter ses doigts pour pouvoir voir. Mais Ziva s'en aperçut, et plaça sa main par dessus la sienne. "On regarde pas Mr DiNozzo."

"Je te jure si c'est McGee à poil ça va pas aller…. Par contre si c'est toi…" Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes s'en suivit un Ahouch étouffé.  
Elle enleva sa main et lui dit : "Tu peux ouvrir les yeux."

Il se trouvait dans la salle à la baie vitré qui donnait sur la rue. Devant lui s'étendait un magnifique piano : un Beschstein du début du 20émé siècle, demi-queue. Il s'en approcha et effleura les touches qui émirent un son léger.(3) "Il est magnifique, mais il a dû te coûter cher."

"C'est une importation, je devais le recevoir dans un mois mais il a eu de l'avance alors voilà. Pour ce qui est du prix, j'avais mis un peu d'argent de côté au cas où, et comme mon autre piano commençait à tomber en ruine je l'ai changé." 

"Tu l'as essayé ?"

"Non, j'attendais que tu sois là."

"C'est gentil de ta part."

"On commence ?" lui proposa t-elle en lui désignant le piano.

"Bien sûr." Et ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le petit banc disposé devant le piano. "Tu as envie de jouer quoi ?"

"Je te laisse le choix." lui répondit-elle.

"All we are de Matt Nathanson?» (4)

"Ca me va…. " Et elle commença à appuyer sur les différentes touches noires et blanches pour construire la mélodie, et ses mains furent vite rejointes par celles de Tony. Elle aimait beaucoup cette chanson, très douce et simple, et elle était tellement dedans qu'elle se mit en fredonner l'air, puis carrément à la chanter.

I wasted, wasted,  
Love for you.  
Trading out for something new.   
Well its hard to change the way you lose,  
If you think you never won.

Because all we are, we are,  
And all we are, we are.  
Every day is the start  
Of something beautiful

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle connaissait les touches par cœur. Elle était assez douée, tout comme Tony, malgré qu'au début de leurs rendez-vous musicaux, il n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps.

In the end,  
The words won't matter. No.  
'cause in the end,   
Nothing stays the same.  
In the end dreams just scatter  
And fall like rain.

'cause all we are, we are,  
All we are, we are.  
And every day is the start of something beautiful

Tony la regardait jouer, elle avait l'air tellement détendue quand elle jouait, comme si rien d'autre n'importait que la musique. Tout les deux ,ils pouvaient jouer pendant des heures, et ça leur arrivait souvent d'être tellement dans la musique qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Mais ils ne le regrettaient pas, du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin où ils n'arrivaient pas à se lever, car ils avaient joué jusqu'à pas d'heure. 

A travers la vitre quelque chose attira l'attention de Tony et il s'arrêta de jouer, ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux à Ziva.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ca fait déjà trois fois que la même voiture passe devant chez toi." A son tour la jeune femme arrêta de jouer.

"Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?" 

"Je ne sais pas…" Tony vit la voiture passer devant chez Ziva une quatrième fois, cette fois-ci, la vitre était descendue et un homme cagoulé les visait avec une arme, un gros calibre supposait Tony.

"Couche-toi !!!!" lui cria t-il en passant son bras sur ses épaules et en l'obligeant à se baisser.

La vitre se brisa dans un bruit assourdissant, et une rafale de balle pénétra dans la salle, brisant tout ce qu'il y avait à portée : vase, bibelot...

Puis ce fut le silence total... 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o **

_(1) j'avais trop envie de le dire, c'est trop mimi La famille Gibbs.  
(2)Souvenez vous dans l'épisode Shalom 4x01, on découvrait que Tony passait plusieurs soirs chez Ziva.  
(3)Et ben voilà ce qu'ils faisaient : du piano, c'était évident non ? Pendant la saison 3 on apprend que Ziva sait en faire tout comme Tony, Il me semble que c'est l'épisode "Mis en boîte" en anglais "Box In" il me semble. Par contre je n'y connais rien en piano, j'ai juste tapé piano dans Google et prit le premier qui me passait devant les yeux.  
(4) Magnifique chanson que l'on trouve à la fin de 5x02 Family. _

**Désolé je fais encore ma sadique ! Mais je sais que vous aimez ça quand y'à du suspence, des fusillades, des amoureux incompris, des révélations et tout et tout. La suite la semaine prochaine les enfants !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais j'ai du retard !!! Mais à Tlse ça bug !!!! Alors si je peux vous aurez le chapitre 12 dans la semaine, sinon ça sera pour le week end prochain.  
En plus j'ai des partiels !!! Alors dîtes moi merde !**

**Chapitre 11******

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de la Directrice. 

Kelly et Gibbs s''installèrent en face de son bureau, là où quelques minutes plus tôt se tenait Tony.

"Bien, je vais essayer d'être rapide, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper tous les deux. J'ai contacté le service de protection des témoins. Tout est dû à une erreur de dossier. Le jour de l'accident de Kelly et Shannon, tu as été blessé n'est-ce pas Jethro ?

"Oui."

"Le même jour, le sergent Levi Jeremiah Gibs, un seul B, a été tué dans un attentat à la bombe au Koweït. Il y a eu une erreur de paperasserie et d'écriture, et il a été annoncé que L. J. Gibbs, deux B' était mort. Le temps que l'erreur soit réparée, c'était trop tard. Et donc pour ce qui est de Kelly, ils ne t'ont rien annoncé, Jethro, puisque tu étais "mort " c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais su qu'elle était vivante."

"16 ans de perdus pour une erreur d'écriture." s'énerva Kelly. "C'est tout de même incroyable ! Tu imagines si vous n'aviez jamais enquêté sur moi, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés et j'aurais passé le reste de ma vie à croire que tu étais mort."

"On peut dire que hasard fait bien les choses..." ajouta la directrice. "Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, du au manque de preuve, tu n'es inculpée de rien."

"Merci Mme la Directrice."

"Juste une question ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, avec tous les récents événements ?"

"Et bien je viens de finir mon année au M.I.T et j'ai un master de Criminologie et de Médecine légale (1). Je comptais me trouver un job, dans l'Ohio, mais il semblerait bien que ça soit plutôt en Virginie."

"M.I.T ? Tu risques de bien t'entendre avec McGee et Abby. Bon, maintenant que tout cela est réglé vous pouvez profiter de vos deux semaines de retrouvailles." Le téléphone de la directrice sonna et ils en profitèrent pour prendre congé. 

Gibbs se leva et ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir sa fille, et il était sur le point de fermer la porte quand Jenny le rappela. Gibbs remarqua immédiatement le visage inquiet de sa patronne. "Jethro on a un problème. Il y a eu une fusillade chez Ziva... et apparemment une ambulance est en route." 

Gibbs demanda aussitôt :

"Tu sais si c'est grave ? "

"Non pas du tout."

Gibbs sortit son portable et contacta toute l'équipe, Ducky et Abby aussi, au cas où. Tout le monde répondit sauf Tony. 

"Tony ne répond pas..." s'inquiéta Gibbs.

"Il a peut être éteint son portable ?" répondit la directrice.

"Il ne l'éteint jamais. Je vais tout de suite chez Ziva, je te tiens au courant."   
Gibbs sortit du bureau et remarqua que sa fille le suivait.

"Tu ne viens pas avec moi Kelly."

"Bien sur que si !" 

"Tu n'as rien à faire sur une scène de crime, tu n'es pas qualifiée pour ça.  
Tu restes au NCIS et tu vas directement au labo d'Abby."

Elle râla un instant puis prit un ton enfantin."Oui Papaaaaa !" Sa fille était une forte tête, un mélange de lui même et de DiNozzo. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte. Elle ferma la porte arrière et fit demi-tour. Gibbs mit le contact et roula en direction de chez Ziva.

Sur le trajet il continua à essayer de contacter Tony : sans succès. 

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas..." Et Gibbs accéléra un peu plus.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Il arriva très rapidement chez Ziva. Au moment où il se garait, il aperçut la voiture de McGee garée un peu plus loin. Juste à côté il y avait une ambulance.

Il sortit et se dirigea illico vers la maison où régnait l'agitation des ambulanciers. Il chercha un peu dans la maison et finit par trouver, à son grand étonnement, Tony dans une salle dévastée, où apparemment il y avait eu un piano, mais il n'en restait pas grand chose.

"Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous allez bien ?" 

"Oui, oui ça va, Ziva a été légèrement blessée et elle est en train de se faire soigner par un des ambulanciers, qui veut à tout prix l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais elle lui a tellement fait peur que je crois qu'il y a renoncé.  
Sinon une voiture a repéré les lieux deux trois fois en passant devant chez Ziva, puis ils nous ont mitraillé comme tu peux le voir, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, on va avoir du travail."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Ziva ?" demanda le bleu qui venait à peine de débarquer. 

Et voilà, McGee faisait son curieux. Tony l'avait prévu.

"Du piano McGee. Du piano. Et dire que je venais de l'acheter. Pourquoi tu imaginais autre chose n'est-ce pas ?" S'exaspéra Ziva qui venait de rentrer et regardait le bandage qui venait de lui être fait à la main. Une balle avait transpercé sa main, elle n'était pas prête à jouer de si tôt.

"Du piano ? Redemanda Tim en haussant les sourcils, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

"Oui du piano, tu sais c'est un gros instrument, avec des touches noires et blanches et fait de la musique le bleu."

"Je sais ce que c'est Tony, mais…" Mais l'italien ne le laissa pas finir.

" Comment va ta main ?"

"Douloureuse mais heureusement c'est la main gauche."

"Tu peux travailler ?" lui demanda Gibbs.

"Aucun problème. Tant que je ne me sers pas de la gauche."

"Bon on va commencer à empaqueter tout ça, il va falloir qu'Abby analyse tout ça." Et toute l'équipe se mit au travail, au total plus de 100 balles avaient été tirées sur Ziva et Tony, et ils furent étonnés que les deux agents s'en soient sortis pratiquement indemnes. Ils trouvèrent des balles un peu partout dans la maison, en effet les balles avaient facilement traversé les murs, et elles avaient tout détruit sur leur passage. La chambre de Ziva en avait prit un coup aussi, une dizaine de balles s'étaient fichées dans son lit et avaient brisé les vitres. Elle ne dormirait sûrement pas ici avant quelques jours. Quand ils eurent terminé de ramasser toutes les preuves qu'ils pouvaient autant à l'intérieur de chez Ziva que dehors dans la rue, leur montres indiquaient 23h30. Ils avaient tous envie de rentrer, surtout après la dernière enquête, mais ils ne le pouvaient pas, pas tant que que ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à Ziva soient arretés. 

Ils envoyèrent donc le piano au labo d'Abby et rentrèrent tous au NCIS avec le reste des preuves. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Au NCIS. **

"Ce soir Ziva, tu restes ici, il faut qu'on trouve qui t'a tiré dessus et pourquoi. Et pour ça il va falloir que tu me dises tout ce que tu as vu, toi aussi Tony."

"Gibbs je sais me défendre !"

"Même contre les balles ? J'en ai pas l'impression pourtant, vu le trou que tu as dans la main."

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de râler.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" 

"Et bien, je le regrette, mais je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir, si Tony n'avait pas été là, je serais quelques étages plus bas, entre les mains de Ducky. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Gibbs se tourna vers Tony. "J'ai rien vu de spécial, j'ai juste repéré cette voiture sombre qui rodait près de chez Ziva, elle est passée plusieurs fois devant chez elle, et je trouvais ça louche, puis ils ont ouvert la fenêtre et nous ont canardé." 

"D'accord bon je vais voir la directrice, Abby n'aura pas fini ses analyses avant demain matin vu la montagne de balles qu'on a récupéré. Tony garde un œil sur Ziva au cas où elle voudrait faire un tour."

"C'est comme si c'était fait Gibbs !" Et Gibbs partit alors que Tony se mettait à observer Ziva.

Elle s'était remise au travail, sur une quelconque affaire, histoire de faire passer le temps, mais elle sentit le regard de Tony pesait sur elle, elle leva les yeux.

"Promis je ne m'en vais pas, tu peux dormir."

"Pas tant que toi tu ne dors pas." 

"Avec la soirée d'hier tu dois être fatigué non ?"

Elle ne voulait pas le tenir trop longtemps éveillé, alors elle se décida à faire un petit somme, pour qu'à son tour Tony puisse en faire un. Elle sortit un tapis de sol qu'elle gardait dans son bureau pour pouvoir dormir par terre, maintenant elle savait qu'au NCIS il arrivait de ne pas dormir chez soi pendant 3 jours d'affilé. Elle s'allongea par terre, alors que lui était toujours à son bureau.

"Non ça va, rien de tel qu'une fusillade pour vous réveiller."

"Je n'en doute pas. Bonne nuit Tony."

"Toi aussi Ziva." 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Avec la directrice. **

Gibbs rentra dans le bureau de la rousse, heureusement que Cynthia n'était plus là à faire le chien de garde. La porte de son bureau était ouverte et il y rentra, elle était en pleine lecture de dossier, et elle n'avait visiblement pas vu que quelqu'un était rentré. 

"Tout le monde va bien."  
Elle sursauta et mis une main sur son cœur. "Jethro tu m'as fait peur. Je vais mettre un verrou à cette porte comme ça toi et DiNozzo n'y rentrerez pas à tout va."

"Cette fois ci la porte était ouverte."

"Tu me disais ?" 

"Tout le monde va bien, Ziva est légérement bléssée et son appart est dévasté, mais elle va bien."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?"

"Apparemment une voiture tournait autour de chez elle, Tony l'a remarquée, et ils ont juste eut le temps de se mettre à couvert avant qu'une rafale de balle ne détruise le piano de Ziva."

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Tony ? Chez Ziva ?" Tout cela laissait sous entendre qu'il y avait une histoire entre Tony et Ziva et bien entendu le fait que ces deux là aient brisé la régle n°12.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois, ils font du piano."

"Du piano ?"

Gibbs ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Très bien, je sais que tu voulais prendre un peu de vacances, mais…" 

"Je ne partirai pas avant que cette enquête soit résolue. Je ne laisserai pas une ordure s'en prendre à mon équipe."

"Bien. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?"

"Et toi ?

"Paperasse, paperasse, paperasse. Enfin c'est ça de diriger une agence fédérale. Comme je sais que tu ne rentreras pas chez toi, je te propose de dormir sur mon canapé."

"Merci." Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement en prenant soin de prendre un coussin pour le mettre sous sa tête. Très vite sa respiration se fit plus lente, visiblement il s'était endormi. Après tout la journée avait été riche en émotion et Jethro devait attendre anxieusement de se retrouver seul avec sa fille pour la première fois depuis 16 ans. 

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o **

_(1) Normalement c'est probable vu son âge, j'estime qu'elle avait 10/11 ans au départ de Gibbs, donc maintenant 16 ans de plus donc 27 ans. Sans redoubler il faut 5 ans pour faire un master, puis quelques années pour le MIT. De toute façon même si elle avait que 8 ans quand il est partit, ça pourrait passer._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12  
****  
Dans l'open space.**

Ziva s'était endormie, et elle ne faisait pas semblant, il le savait, car elle s'était mise à ronfler doucement. Tony se leva, enleva sa veste, et la déposa sur les épaules de l'israélienne.

"Depuis quand vous faîtes du « piano » ensemble, hein Tony ?" McGee prit bien soin de faire les guillemets avec ses doigts en parlant du piano. 

"Et toi depuis quand tu es aussi curieux qu'une femme de 60 ans vivant seule avec ses 10 chats ?"

"Une question pour éviter de répondre à une autre question ? Ca veut tout dire."

"Le mot piano n'est pas un code pour sexe, tu sais McGee."

"Tu sais j'ai des doutes pour elle et toi depuis votre mission sous couverture."

"McGee, quand sauras tu faire la différence entre faire semblant et le faire réellement… ? Ah oui, je sais quand tu l'auras fait pour de vrai toi aussi." 

"Ah ah ah."

"Tu devrais dormir le bleu, parce que cette affaire n'est pas prête d'être résolue, si Abby ne trouve rien."

"Ouais, réveille moi, et je prendrai la relève quand tu voudras dormir. " Timothy se cala comme il faut sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

Tout était à présent silencieux, Tony posa sa tête sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur le bureau, c'était pas la meilleure solution pour rester éveillé, mais bon. Il observa Ziva en train de dormir et de ronfler. Sa poitrine se levant et se rabaissant au rythme de sa respiration, elle avait l'air calme comme lorsqu'elle jouait du piano. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait rêver.

Tout comme le bleu, sauf que celui-ci était largement moins sexy quand il dormait, à moins bien sur qu'on aime les hommes qui bavent dans leur sommeil. 

Peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent et malgré quelques tentatives pour garder les yeux ouverts, il sombra dans le sommeil.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Il dansait avec Ziva au bord d'une plage au sable fin et à l'eau turquoise, un verre de téquila dans sa main. Ziva portait simplement un paréo et avait un collier de fleur autour du cou.  
"Tony !!"

Il garda les yeux fermés, il voulait l'embrasser, et il n'allait pas se laisser déranger par quelqu'un qui l'appellait. Il s'approcha un peu plus…..3….2 

"TONY !!!"

Il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir qui était en train de l'appeler. C'était Gibbs, il se trouvait exactement là ou était Ziva auparavant et portait le même collier de fleurs, et il allait l'embrasser. Non ! non !...1…

"DiNozzo !"

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Gibbs était penché au dessus de lui et c'était lui qui essayait de le réveiller. Tony eut un mouvement de recul et il termina par terre. Il regarda un instant Gibbs. Ce Gibbs là n'avait pas de fleurs autour du cou, Dieu merci !

"Abby a trouvé quelque chose. On descend au labo."

Ses deux coéquipiers qui eux étaient bien réveillés le regardèrent étrangement.

"Tu rêvais de quoi DiNozzo pour que ça te fasse aussi peur ?"

Tony se contenta de lancer un regard assassin au bleu et se remit sur sa chaise. Ziva s'approcha et lui tendit sa veste avec un merci. Il l'enfila et suivit les deux autres agents vers l'ascenseur. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dans le laboratoire d' Abby. 

La pièce était remplie de sachets plastiques contenant les balles qu'ils avaient prélevées. Et une trentaine de gobelets en plastique Caf Pow jonchaient le sol et remplissaient la poubelle. Abby travaillait encore sur son ordi, mais elle n'était pas seule, Kelly était là aussi pour l'aider.

"Abby, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui a bu tout ça ?!"

"Ne t'inquiéte pas Timmy, je n'ai pas tout bu. Mais il fallait que je sois au au top pour rester éveillée toute la nuit et bien sur ne pas louper une preuve, alors j'ai bien du en boire la moitié." 

"La moitié ?!" se scandalisa son ex. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Abs ?" reprit Gibbs avant que McGee ne fasse la leçon à Abby.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons Gibbs ! Kelly m'a vraiment aidé, si elle n'avait pas été là je n'aurais pas encore fini."

"D'accord qu'est-ce que vous avez les filles ? " se corrigea t-il.

"Nous avons analysé les 123 balles qui ont été tirées. Elles proviennent bien évidemment de la même arme. C'est un M60 automatique chambré en 7,62 x 51 mm OTAN. Cette arme a une capacité de 550 coups par minutes. Vous avez donc eu de la chance les gars." dit-elle en s'adressant à Tony et Ziva.

Kelly prit la parole." On a donc analysé les balles une par une tout le long de la nuit. Et on en a finalement trouvé une avec une empreinte."

"Et tu n'en reviendras pas Gibbs." Abby était visiblement très éxcitée, sûrement trop de caféine, elle en avait eu pour la semaine.

"Dit toujours."

"Et bien on a passé cette empreinte dans la base de donnée de l'AFIS. Aucun résultat.'' commença Abby, qui laissa la parole à Kelly.

"En l'occurrence, Abby a eu l'idée de la comparer avec une empreinte qu'elle a trouvé lors de l'enquête Guarez."

"Tu te souviens hein Gibbs." Elle se tourna et tapa à vitesse grand V sur son ordinateur aidée par la même occasion de Kelly. "J'avais trouvé une empreinte sur la carte de Tony, mais avec tout les événements d'hier je n'ai rien pu faire. Et il s'avère…"

"Que l'empreinte trouvée sur une des balles est la même que celle trouvée sur la carte de Tony." Firent elles à l'unisson.

"Oui mais Abby à quoi ça nous sert si on a pas de correspondance avec les empreintes." demanda Tony.

"C'est là que le génie de Kelly intervient. Elle a supposé que la personne qui a trouvé Guarez et qui a appelé le 911, était la même personne qui avait touché la carte."

"Oui mais on ne sait pas qui a appellé, c'était anonyme." ajouta Ziva.

"Anonyme pour le 911, oui Ziva, mais par pour des hackeuses telles que nous." Abby leva ses deux mains en l'air et Kelly les lui tapa.

"Nous avons l'enregistrement, et à partir de là nous avons pu remonter jusqu'à l'appelant, et donc nous avons le nom…" 

"Et ?" coupa Gibbs.

"La patience est une vertu Jethro ! Son nom est Alejandro Guarez. Coïncidences ?" 

"Tu sais ce que je pense des coïncidences Abby." 

"N'empèche que ce n'est pas assez lourd pour un mandat. Il faut autre choe." Argumenta l'israélienne. 

"J'ai autre chose Ziva. Pour renforcer nos théories, Kelly a fait une autre analyse. Devant chez toi, Ziva on a trouvé des traces de pneus, ils ont probablement ralenti pour mieux viser. On a fait une comparaison, ces pneus proviennent d'une Dodge Challenger. Et devinez quelle est la voiture d'Alejandro ?" 

"Tu as son adresse Kelly ?"

"Bien entendu grand chef." Elle lui tendit un papier avec une fine écriture.

"Bon travail les filles." Gibbs s'avança et embrassa sur la joue Abby et Kelly. "Ziva trouve moi Lee et qu'elle nous fasse parvenir un mandat. McGee, Tony en voiture."

**o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 **

Malgré le râlement intensif de Ziva sur le fait qu'elle avait toujours sa main droite et qu'elle pouvait encore très bien tuer quelqu'un avec une seule main, ils finirent par aller à l'adresse où résidait le petit Alejandro. Devant le bâtiment ils trouvèrent une bande de jeunes, la plupart entre 18 et 22 ans. Parmis eux il y avait le fameux Alejandro. Le jeune homme bugua un instant sur l'allure de Gibbs et il comprit aussitôt que c'était un flic. Puis son regard alla vers DiNozzo, et il sembla étonné de le voir encore debout. 

Et tout à coup il piqua un sprint.

Gibbs et Tony le coursèrent. "Mais pourquoi ils se mettent tous à courir, alors qu'ils savent qu'on va les attraper de toute façon ?"

Alejandro courait vite et était très agile il montait et descendait les échelles de secours avec une facilité déroutante. Finalement Gibbs se sépara de Tony pour pouvoir encercler le jeune homme en haut du toit. 

"C'est fini rend toi maintenant !" lui lança Gibbs avec son arme dans les mains.  
Le jeune Alejandro montra du doigt Tony. "Il a tué mon frère et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je croyais que les flics ne devaient pas faire ça." 

"Ce n'était pas moi !" se justifia Anthony. 

"Vous fermez la et jetez votre arme vers moi." cria le mexicain.

"Mais..."riposta l'italien.

"Tony !" lui lança Gibbs pour lui dire de se taire, Tony obéit et lança son arme au pied d'Alejandro. Puis Gibbs lança. "Il a dit vrai, ce n'est pas lui."

"Il y avait sa carte à côté de mon frére !"

"Je sais mais ce n'est qu'un malentendu."

"C'est ça oui !" Le jeune homme regarda au dessus des deux agents, il cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, mais tous les autres bâtiments étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il essaye de sauter, et les deux issue de secours étaient bloquées par les agents. Il sortit une arme.

"Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de sortir cette arme."

"Il a tué mon frère, alors je vais le tuer..."

"Tu ne vas rien faire, je crois que tu es assez dans les emmerdes, tu as déjà tiré sur deux agents du NCIS hier soir, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu aggraves ton cas en en tuant un. De toute façon tu tires et je tire à mon tour, et tu seras mort ici avant de t'en rendre compte."

"Euh patron si on pouvait éviter la partie où il me descend ça ne serait pas plus mal."

"J'ai dit la ferme !!!!"

"Ok, ça va..."

"Et puis je n'ai jamais tiré sur deux agents, c'était lui qui était visé. Je l'ai suivi depuis le NCIS, jusqu'à chez lui, il ne devait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre."

"Alejandro, ce n'était pas chez lui, tu as failli tuer l'officier David."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas tuée. Par contre lui, je vous jure que je vais le tuer avec cette arme !"

Alejandro braqua son arme vers Tony, le doigt sur la gâchette. Dès que le coup partit, un autre retentit, Alejandro s'écroula, se tenant l'épaule, la main pleine de sang, Gibbs regarda vers Tony qui s'était jeté à terre, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Aussitôt Gibbs s'approcha du mexicain et éloigna d'un coup de pied les armes à feu. Il le menotta, et l'obligea à se relever.

"Ça va Tony ? "

"Je crois que oui patron." Il essaya de se relever mais Tony, ressentant une douleur au niveau de ses fesses, posa sa main dessus. Il sentit un trou dans son costume et un liquide chaud sur sa main. "Il m'a touché ! Dans les fesses en plus !"

Gibbs sourit, la blessure n'était pas grave, la balle était entré de côté, et n'avait touché aucun organe vital, elle avait juste entaillé la chair.  
Mais il lui faudrait sûrement quelques points.

Gibbs tendit une main à son agent pour l'aider à se relever. "Appelle une ambulance Tony." Et il commença à redescendre du toit par l'échelle de secours.

"Ok Patron." Il sortit son portable et téléphona, puis il suivit Gibbs avec une démarche dandinante pour éviter de trop avoir mal. La descente des escaliers ne fut pas une franche rigolade pour lui.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Alejandro et Tony rentrèrent chacun dans une ambulance différente. Il n'était pas en danger, mais l'ambulance du mexicain partit plus vite, car même s'il n'était pas sur le point de mourir, la balle de Gibbs pouvait provoqué des dommages irréparables. De son côté Tony râla auprès des ambulanciers qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre sur le brancard, malheureusement il était obligé, car il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir dans l'ambulance à cause de sa blessure. Finalement Gibbs le lui ordonna et l'ambulance put enfin partir.

Gibbs était enfin soulagé. Plus aucun danger ne menaçait ses agents ou sa fille et il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Tony. 

Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et entreprendre une discussion avec Kelly. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Nous somme près du dénouement les amis. Il ne manque plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. Un commentaire pour la gentille fanfiqueuse ?  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoilà les amis ! Et dire qu'après ce chapitre il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Ca me fait presque de la peine de quitter cette histoire... mais pi être que Kelly reviendra, en tout cas si vous le voulez !  
Je vous laisse lire le chapitre maintenant ! 

Et encore merci à mes correcteurs ! Surtout ne faîtes pas attention au nom de l'infirmiére !

Chapitre 13 

Tony était allongé sur le ventre, sur un des lits d'hôpital, la tête posée sur ses bras. Cela aurait pu être agréable si seulement cela n'avait pas été aussi gênant. Il avait les fesses à l'air et c'était une infirmière bien portante d'une cinquantaine d'années qui lui faisait les points. Pourquoi il n'était pas tombé sur une jolie infirmière tout juste sortie de l'école, l'assistante du Dr Brad Pitt (1) aurait été super, mais là il avait envie que ça se finisse au plus vite. Il ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose que les mains de cette infirmière lui tripotant les fesses. Les images de son rêve revinrent à son esprit. C'était tout de même étrange un rêve pareil, il n'en avait jamais eu avec Ziva dedans, enfin si... mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de rêve qu'il faisait d'habitude. Bref dans ce rêve là il avait eu l'impression que c'était plutôt quelque chose de naturel et dont il avait envie, comme si en fait c'était plus un souvenir qu'un rêve.  
Il était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience quand il entendit une voix plus que familière.

"Si tu veux savoir elle te fait de très beaux points de suture Tony ." Oh non c'était Ziva, et en plus elle parlait en regardant ses fesses à lui ! 

"Ziva aurais tu l'obligeance de partir ?" Il voulut remonter son pantalon et son caleçon, mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha en lui tapant sur la main. "Ahouch ! Vous êtes une vilaine infirmière." Elle s'arrêta, le fil et l'aiguille toujours dans les mains et lui fit un regard noir par dessus ses lunettes rétro. Tony opta pour ne pas trop embêter une femme qui avait à sa disposition toute sortes d'outils de torture entre les mains. Il se rattrapa. "Mais vous êtes charmante sans aucun doute infirmière...?" 

"Harnounk Höwggllennskanovitch." (2)

Tony lui fit un petit sourire faux "Euh très joli comme prénom, le nom aussi est pas mal..." Il détourna les yeux avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui faire son regard noir. 

"Mais ne soit pas gêné Tony, je l'ai déjà vu ton petit derrière poilu... d'ailleurs il était plus poilu que ça la dernière fois."

L'infirmière sourit à la remarque de Ziva mais continua son boulot.

"Bon, Ziva tu voudrais pas plutôt me parler face à face ?" 

"Je préfère face à fesses." 

L'infirmière éclata de rire.

"Oh oui c'est très drôle. Vous avez fini ?" demanda-t'il d'un ton sec à Harnounk. Cette dernière s'essuya le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir, elle pleurait de rire à présent, puis débarrassa tout son matériel. 

"J'ai fini, je vous apporte les papiers et vous pourrez partir avec votre femme. Vous êtes un couple très mignon vous savez..."

Tony voulut rectifier l'erreur de l'infirmière, mais Ziva l'en empêcha en disant d'un air très sincère et comblée : "Je sais, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je ne peux pas me passer de mon petit derrière poilu." Puis elle attrapa la joue de Tony avec sa main comme le font les vieilles dames avec leurs petits enfants.

Harnounk leur fit un sourire et s'éloigna. 

"Ne refait plus jamais ça Ziva ! Ça me rappelle ma tante Hedna, dès qu'elle me voyait elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ça, j'ai du supporté ça jusqu'à mes 18 ans."

"Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit d'arrêter ?"

"Parce que c'était la seule de la famille qui était sympa avec moi." Il marqua une pause. "Bon Ziva retourne toi, j'aimerai bien pouvoir me rhabiller tranquillement."

"Oh lala, depuis quand tu es aussi pudique, quand on était sous couverture tu ne te gênais pas pour te balader tout nu dans tout l'appartement." 

"Et bien c'est différent aujourd'hui. Allez hop demi tour Zeevah !" Elle s'exécuta, elle l'entendit se rhabiller, avec de temps en temps des "Ouch" de douleur, c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait des pantalons aussi moulants. Quand il eut finit il l'indiqua à sa collègue. 

"Bon alors tu dors chez moi ce soir ?" lui proposa t-il en ayant bien conscience de l'ambiguïté de la question.

" Tu pourrais me proposer un dîner au moins avant, ou un verre..." ironisa t-elle.

C'était étrange, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait répondu lui, si on lui avait posé ce genre de question. "Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton appart' est dévasté, je ne fais que te retourner la pareille, en plus c'est de ma faute si ton appart' est dans cet état, c'était pas toi qu'il voulait tuer mais bien moi.

"J'ai déjà d'autres projets pour ce soir malheureusement." Tony eut une sensation étrange à l'estomac, avec qui elle pouvait avoir d'autres projets, non pas qu'il soit jaloux, non...plutôt extrêmement curieux.

Avec le maximum de neutralité dont il pouvait faire preuve il lui posa la question qu'il avait vraiment envie de poser. "Chez qui ? Je le connais ?" 

"Juste chez un bon ami à moi. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule comme ça après tout ce qui s'est passé alors j'ai accepté, c'était tellement gentil de sa part."

"Ok, bon ben on se voit demain." fit-il avec une voix un peu plus sèche que d'habitude.

"Bien sur." Elle fit demi tour et s'en alla. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle avait atteint son but, Tony n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle ait un petit ami.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chez Courtney Krieger. (3)

Ziva se trouvait chez Court' comme elle le faisait tous les mercredi depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Il s'était avéré qu'elles habitaient seulement à 3 pâtés de maisons l'une de l'autre. Alors depuis, Ziva passait chez elle pour des soirées entre filles, et Ziva appréciait cela, elle avait enfin trouvé une personne avec qui elle pouvait être sincère et avec qui elle pouvait parler de ses problèmes et plus particulièrement de Tony. Très vite des liens forts s'étaient créés, et Courtney était toujours là pour lui donner de bons conseils.

C'est vrai qu'elle était de plus en plus proche d'Abby aussi, mais Ziva sentait bien que parmi tous ses collègues, c'était bien la jeune gothique qui acceptait le plus difficilement qu'elle remplaçe la fameuse Kate.   
C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments avec la laborantine, elle ne se voyait simplement pas en train d'avoir une conversation intime sur Tony alors qu'Abby était comme une soeur pour lui. Et c'était de même avec McGee, même si Ziva se doutait bien qu'il avait déjà des soupçons, elle le voyait dans les petites remarques qu'il lui faisait mais aussi dans son livre dans lequel il est écrit que Tommy et Lisa tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Bref, Court était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand j'ai dit que j'avais autre chose de prévu avec un homme." Ziva était sur le canapé de son amie et savourait un pot de glace au chocolat et noisettes. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était fière de sa performance scénique auprès de Tony.

"Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherai. Les mecs sont comme ça, ils se rendent compte de l'importance d'une personne au moment où ils sont sur le point de la perdre." Court' tendit sa propre cuillère et prit un peu de glace.

"Oui mais je me sens un peu coupable de faire ça."

"Il ne faut pas. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal un peu de jalousie. Regarde toi ça fait bien un an que tu as des sentiments pour lui en secret."

"Mais c'est pas pareil, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai pu le lui dire depuis bien longtemps, mais je n'ai pas osé, j'avais peur, j'étais la nouvelle. Puis après il a eu une relation sérieuse et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le lui dire comme ça."

"Melle Ziva David ne seriez vous pas en train de chercher des excuses ?" 

"Un peu." avoua timidement Ziva.

"Écoute, tu ne fais rien de mal, tu ne fais qu'accélérer les choses. C'est clair qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, mais il ne le sait pas. De toute façon, soit tu laisses le temps faire et il s'en rendra compte quand tu seras blessée pendant une mission, soit on donne un coup de pouce au destin. Et tu vois ça marche ! Il faut lui donner l'impression qu'il va te perdre parce que tu as une relation sérieuse." expliqua l'agent du FBI. Ziva était son amie, et elle voulait le meilleur pour elle, même s'il fallait passer par des moyens douteux.

"Tu dois avoir raison, je suis vraiment naze niveau relations humaines." 

"Disons que tu es un peu trop mystérieuse avec tes proches..." Ziva regarda Courtney d'un air un peu bléssé mais elle savait que ce que lui disait son amie était la stricte vérité. "Un peu de mystère c'est bien, mais pour construire une vraie relation, il faut des sentiments bien sur, mais une confiance aveugle et une totale sincérité, aucun secret ne doit subsister."

L'israélienne planta sa cuillère d'un geste rageur dans la glace. "On croirait entendre Tony."

"Il t'a déjà dit ça ?" s'étonna t-elle

"Oui. Il dit qu'il veut apprendre à mieux me connaître." 

"Mais c'est super ça !" Elle n'en revenait pas que Ziva ne se rende pas compte de l' importance de cela.

Ziva souffla d'exaspération, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? "Et en quoi c'est super ?"

"Il s'intéresse à toi, il veut te connaître. Chez les hommes ça veut dire..."

L'agent du Mossad la coupa : "Je veux coucher avec toi ?"

"Non... enfin si... mais là avec Tony ça veut dire qu'il tient à toi, il ne chercherai pas à connaître ta vie si'l ne se préoccupait pas de toi."

"Tony se préoccuper de moi ? Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. C'est un homme à femmes." 

"C'est toi même qui m'a dit qu'il avait changé et qu'il cherchait à présent quelque chose de stable." 

"Oui mais..."

"Pas de oui mais qui tiennent. Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, on va y arriver." Elle se mit debout sur son canapé et commença à déclamer " Bientôt il viendra te voir en te disant "je t'aime, et toi tu diras "Moi aussi Tony je t'aime", et vous vous embrasserez avec fureur, tu seras heureuse et lui aussi, puis il te fera l'amour comme jamais, il te dira "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" et toi tu diras "Oh oui Tony !" et après tu attendra des jumeaux de lui et tu seras la plus heureuse des femmes et des mères."

Ziva rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant cette histoire, surtout le moment où il était censé lui faire l'amour, mais à la vue de sa meilleure amie jouant tour à tour le rôle de Tony et de Ziva dans son conte de fée, avec gestes, mimiques et tout, elle éclata de rire. "Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'est fait des films et qui a du regarder trop souvent Pretty Woman. Redescend sur terre Courtney !" Ziva attrappa sa manche et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

"Non plutôt Sex and The City." Elle piqua le pot de glace qui à présent était bien entamé et reprit sa dégustation.

"Si tu savais comme elle me manque cette série..." se désola Ziva.

"Vous avez Sex and the City en Israël ?"

"Non, c'est interdit là bas, mais j'ai tout téléchargé." 

"Ah bravo c'est bien ça pour un quelqu'un qui travaille au NCIS."  
Ziva leva les yeux en l'air, d'un regard qui daisait "oh c'est bon, ne me fait pas la morale." 

"Alors toujours partante pour la mission Tony DiNozzo?" L'agent Krieger tendit sa main devant elle, et Ziva la lui prit en signe d'approbation.

"Bon maintenant que tout est clair, réfléchissons à un moyen de le rendre un peu plus jaloux..."

"Court' tu es machiavélique." 

"Je sais et j'en suis fiere !" 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

(1) Pour le Dr Brad Pitt et son assistante on peut les voir dans l'épisode Le baiser du tueur/ Swak 2x22 de mémoire  
(2) ne cherchez pas, je ne pense pas que ce prénom ou même ce nom existe, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce.  
(3) Agent du FBI (qui est en faite une probie/une bleue) qui se lie d'amitié avec Ziva dans l'épisode 5x04 Identity Crisis.


	14. Epilogue

**Oh mon Dieu c'est la fin ! on va se quitter. Que c'est triste ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrai avec un fic un de ces jours il faut juste que je trouve une bonne idée, un cross over avec Bones me tente bien. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu depuis le début, et d'avoir reviewé régulièrement, je vous adore !**

**Epilogue. **

Gibbs avait ramené sa fille à la maison. Tout de suite la jeune femme avait fait le tour du propriétaire pour retrouver des éléments familiers, après tout c'était la maison de son enfance. La maison n'avait pas trop changé, le jardin était moins bien entretenu que dans ces souvenirs, et la décoration était plus masculine qu'avant. Mais c'était plus ou moins normal. Elle alla dans la cave, quand elle était petite elle aimait y descendre pour voir son père travaillait sur le bateau et lui demandait quand ils pourraient partir ensemble pour faire du bateau, il lui répondait très bientôt et quand elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait l'aider pour que ça aille plus vite parfois il la laissait l'aider à poncer le bois. Après le départ de son père elle y descendait régulièrement seulement pour y jouer à la poupée, ainsi elle avait l'impression que son père était toujours à la maison.

Elle monta à l'étage, son père sur ses talons, là ou normalement devait se trouver sa chambre. Ce dernier sortit un clef et déverrouilla la porte. Elle aussi n'avait pas changer, son père avait visiblement rien touché, elle pouvait retrouver ses poupées, les dessins et même son jounal intime. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et lut la dernière page du livre, son père lisait par dessus son épaule, il y avait plusieurs petit messages. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette écriture enfantine comme la sienne, ça lui faisait bizarre c'était comme retrouvé une vieille amie d'enfance.

_Cher journal,_

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que Papa est parti et il me manque beaucoup, et à maman aussi, je le vois bien, elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que papa rentrera bientôt et qu'on sera vite réunit, mais elle a peur je le sais. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, je sais juste que papa est partie à la guerre, mais Henri Groswick de ma classe me dit que c'est très dangereux et que seul les soldats les plus courageux reviendront, il dit aussi que son père reviendra contrairement aux autres. Mais moi je lui ai dit que mon père reviendrai parce qu'il me l'avait promis et aussi parce que c'est le plus courageux papa que je connaisse. Henri n'a pas su quoi me répondre, j'étais fier de lui avoir fermer le caquet.  
Bisous Kelly. 

_Cher journal,   
Aujourd'hui je suis allée voir Maddie Tyler et on s'est bien amusé, on a joué à la poupée, et on a nagé dans sa piscine, c'est vraiment ma meilleure amie, on s'est juré de toujours rester amie pour la vie, Best Friends Forever comme on dit, elle m'a même offert un bracelet d'amitié, et elle aussi en porte un comme ça tout le monde le saura et même si on est séparé on pensera l'une à l'autre. Elle aussi s'inquiète, son papa est partit deux jours seulement après papa, et elle croit ce que dit Henri mais moi je lui ais dit qu'il reviendrait aussi.   
Bon je te laisse, maman m'appelle pour dîner.  
A demain. Kelly. _

Il y en avait pleins d'autres mais elle lit le tout dernier qu'elle avait écrit  
dans cette maison.

_Cher journal,_

Si tu savais tout ce qui est en train de se passer ! Je sais que je me répète mais il faut vraiment que je te rappelle tout. Tu te souviens que maman et moi quand on est allé faire les magasins on a vu quelque chose d'horrible, un monsieur a tué un autre monsieur devant nous, mais il ne savait pas qu'on était là. Maman est partit quand il nous a vu mais elle a eu peur pour nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu conduire aussi vite. Tout de suite après on est allé voir la police, et ils ont parlés à maman en privée puis à moi toute seule aussi, ils voulaient savoir ce que j'avais vu. Je leur ai tout dit pour qu'il mette le méchant monsieur en prison. Le soir à la maison, maman m'a dit de faire mes valises, et de prendre que ce qui m'était utile parce qu'on devait s'en aller pour être à l'abri, pour que le méchant monsieur ne nous fasse pas de mal. Je m'inquiéte, si on s'en va, papa ne saura pas ou on serra quand il reviendra ! Je dois me dépecher car un policier de la marine (ça s'appelle le NIS, Naval Investigative Service) est là et il m'attend. Tu imagines on a un policier à la maison, il m'a même montré sa plaque ! je dois te laisser, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je revienne ici, je suis désolé, mais maintenant je n'aurai pas le temps de t'écrire, mais je te raconterai tout en détails dès que je peux.  
A très bientôt j'espère. Kelly.  
  
Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de récrire dedans.

"Ça me fait tout bizarre de me relire comme ça. Tu avais lu mon journal avant ?" Jethro s'assit à côté d'elle

"Non c'était le tien, je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. Tout comme la boîte que tu as enterrée dans le jardin."

"Comment tu l'as su ? je ne te l'ai jamais dit."

"C'est Maddie, elle m'en a parlé, elle m'a montré aussi cette photo ou vous êtes toute les deux assisses sur votre trésor."

"Maddie ? Tu l'as revue ? Comment elle va ?"

"Bien, très bien même. Elle est fiancé à un programmeur informatique. Attend j'ai une photo." Il ouvrit son porte feuille et en tira la photo que Abby avait prise d'elle et lui au NCIS avec son portable.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a changé ! Il faudra que je la revoie."

Pendant un instant un silence régna dans la piéce. Ce n'était pas un silence géné, juste un silence agréable, juste pour apprécier le moment présent. C'était tellement agréable de retrouver sa chambre, sa maison, et bien évidemment son père. Il lui semblait que maintenant tout ne ferait qu'aller pour le mieux.

"Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?" lui demanda son père.

"Déménager. Je vais remonter dans l'Ohio, emballer mes affaires et redescendre ici du moins si tu le veux. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi." Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gibbs. Ce dernier se tourna et embrassa son front.

"Moi non plus je ne veux pas. Et peut être qu'on pourra te trouver un job pas loin. Mais surtout, surtout, si un homme du nom de Fornell te propose un job tu dis non. Je ne veux pas te voir travailler pour ces idiots du FBI." plaisanta t-il.  
"D'accord, je note dire non à Fornell." Elle marqua une pause. "Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sur."

"Tu t'es remarié après maman ? Est ce que j'ai des demi frère ou soeur ?" Après tout elle ne savait plus grand chose sur son père à présent, elle trouverait ça normal si il avait refait sa vie. Ça poserait peut être juste un problème avec sa femme si il en avait une.

"Tu es mon unique fille. Et oui je me suis remarié."

"Tu es encore avec elle ?" 

"Non je ne suis plus avec elles avec un ''s''." Voilà le moment délicat, il ne savait pas si elle allait le prendre bien qu'il ait eu 3 femmes après Shannon. 

"Elles ? Tu t'es marié deux fois après maman ?"

Gibbs toussota un instant sans émettre de réponse.

Kelly se scandalisa. "Plus de deux ?"

Gibbs passa un main dans ses cheveux et lui répondit : " 3 fois, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps." se justifia t-il, sa fille devant lui lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait trompée Shannon.

Mais visiblement elle ne lui en voulait pas, et lui répondit avec un sourire."Et bien il y en a qui n'ont pas chaumé. Tu as d'autres choses a m'annoncer ? Des nouvelles de papi et mamie peut être?"

"Ta grand mère et ton grand père maternel sont toujours en vie, ils sont partis en Floride après ta "mort" et celle de ta mère. Ton oncle Seeley a ouvert un magasin dans le centre ville et il est le père de 6 enfants, trois paires de jumeaux, et je crois que c'est tout."

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix de femme parvint à leurs oreilles. "Jethro ? Tu es rentré ?" La porte se referma.

Sa fille ne posa pas la question mais il voyait bien qu'elle se demandait qui était là. "C'est ma...petite amie." une petite amie à son âge ça faisait vraiment étrange, pourquoi il n'existait pas d'autres mots que petite amie pour désigner Hollis. "Viens, je veux que tu la rencontres." Il la prit par la main et elle le suivit jusque dans les escaliers.

"Hollis, je suis là." Il la vit traverser le living room et se dirigeait vers lui. Elle allait s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.  
"Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait de la visite. Regarde comme je suis, je viens de rentrer de mon jogging."

"Et bien à vrai dire, je ne le savais pas mon plus qu'elle allait venir. Hollis, voici Kelly." 

Visiblement, Mann ne fit pas de rapprochement, et se contenta de lui serrer la main en disant enchantée."Je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais pourquoi êtes vous ici ?" 

"C'est ma maison."

Le regard d'Hollis alla de Gibbs à Kelly puis de Kelly à Gibbs. "Tu veux bien m'expliquer Jethro ?"

"C'est ma fille, Kelly." 

Et là il s'imaginait très bien les rouages du cerveau de Hollis tourner à vitesse grand V. Il la vit essayer de parler, mais sa tentative mourut dans sa bouche avant même d'émettre un son.

"C'est une longue histoire." se contenta de dire Kelly en voyant l'expression de la petite amie de son père.

"Je veux bien vous croire." Elle marqua un pause ou elle sembla bouleversé." Et bien je crois que je vais y aller." Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hollis revient !" il courut vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir. "Reste." 

"Jethro, je préfère te laisser avec ta... fille, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour moi de rester ici. Je ne la connais pas..."

"Et moi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 16 ans, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? S'il te plaît reste, je veux que vous appreniez à vous connaître."

Elle planta ces yeux dans ceux de Gibbs essayant de le convaincre mais se fut peine perdu, et se fut lui qui gagna. "D'accord je reste."

Il l'embrassa et la ramena à l'intérieur de la maison. Cela faisait 16 ans qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

**o0O°FIN°O0o **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_C'est ici qu'on se sépare les amis, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas reviewer ! Même si je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous n'apprécie pas Mann, moi je la trouve bien pour Gibbs. Donc voilà._

_Une ultime review ?_


End file.
